Tables Turned
by Mondlerloverxo
Summary: Monica finally realises her feelings towards Chandler. But he moves away. How does cope with an abusive boyfriend, a baby on the way, the loss of her bestfriennd and the heart break of never telling Chandler. Will she tell anyone. Or would she rather lock herself away and hold it in?
1. Broken Friendship, Broken Heart

_**aI've had this idea for while about this Fanfiction and it's based around ideas that I've pulled from different stories other people have written. I put a lot of thought into how the story would go and hopefully I can see how it will end and be carried out once I've written the beginning. Please let me know how it is and I hope you keep reading when more is uploaded. If I get somewhere with this it could last for many chapters depending on how I feel about it.**_

 **Chapter One – Broken Friendship, Broken Heart**

"No Chandler!" Monica yelled yet again, she brushed her hair away from her face and pushed herself slowly to her feet. "You think it's okay to miss mine and Phoebe's birthday because you have had a break up?! Yes, I know its been hard on you but all we've done is stick by you, but you just blank us because you'd rather be at home on your own sulking" She held her stomach and shut her eyes feeling the baby kick her ribs, her throat hurt from shouting, but she was sick of Chandler being like this.

" _Oh,_ I'm sorry that I can't be happy and all smiles, when I see all of you being in good relationships and living happy lives! I thought you of all people might understand Monica, but _you_ are nothing but SELFISH!" Chandler yelled back edging closer to the door, he really didn't mean what he said but right now he didn't care, he was telling her how he really felt.

Monica felt tears prickle her eyes, instead of letting them show she turned and grabbed his jacket. "Out…get out!" she snapped, throwing it at him and storming away into her room.

Chandler looked down, his face turned red and his body stiffened when he heard Monica's door slam shut on him, he literally threw himself into his and Joeys apartment across the hall and slumped onto his bed.

Tears trickled down his cheeks, but he quickly whipped them away and pulled out his case. He emptied all his clothes into the bag and grabbed everything he would need including his savings for the holiday the whole group had planned and his passport.

"Hey Joanne, that promotion that you were discussing in the office last week is it still on the table?"

"Hi Chandler, yeah it's still available, why? How come you've changed your mind all of a sudden?" Joanne was Chandlers boss and last week it was announced that there was a job promotion available in Las Vegas, where the worker would go there for a month or two and run the office while the former boss was on holiday.

"Okay well I can go today, I'd like the job, as long as there is somewhere to stay and flights?" Chandler sighed when he closed his apartment door and left the building, his head was spinning with anger, upset and relief. Maybe he would regret this later on but right now this is what's for the best.

"Flights and Hotel rooms are sorted, you will be there at 7pm if you catch the 2pm flight, good luck Chandler bye"

"Thanks Bye Joanne" Chandler ended the call and tucked his cell in his pocket, if he let himself get distracted he would start to regret his decision, he kept his eyes on the road, as he hailed a cab and was driven to the airport. He knew his reaction was a little over the top after just a small argument but he had been feeling alone for the past few months and of all people he at least thought it would've been his best friend Monica who would understand and be there for him.

Monica spent the next 3 hours sobbing into her pillow, staring at a picture of the group of her best friends her arm wrapped protectively around her tummy, she heard her apartment door open and close but didn't move from her position. She was around 7 months pregnant and she couldn't wait to see her baby girl.

"Mon? Mon you here?" Rachel called hanging up her coat and taking a bottle of water from the fridge. She crossed the apartment and knocked softly on Monica's door before opening it. "Mon? Oh, Mon what's wrong?"

She climbed on the bed beside Monica and wiped away her tears, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. Monica sobbed harder and shuffled up to fall against Rachel in a loose hug, she dropped the photo unable to look at it anymore.

Rachel pushed Monica back to look at her and sighed when she saw nothing but heartbreak in her bright blue eyes.

"Ch-chandler left, w-we argued and h-he said I w-was being selfish b-because I was mad about him missing m-mine and p-phoebe's birthday h-he said he was upset and didn't want to see us happy unlike him. I-it's all my f-fault, I told him to leave" Monica slowed her sobs and tried to get her words out between them, only to cry louder into Rachels shoulder when she'd done

Rachel wrapped her arms around her Best Friend and stroked her hair. "Oh sweetie, he'll be back, he was just upset and angry. You know he loves you, it'll be okay honey" She whispered, Monica nodded, no energy left to speak, she closed her eyes and steadied her breathing eventually falling asleep.

A couple of hours later, Monica awoke to the voices of her friends in the living room, she pulled herself out of bed groaning, when her head felt heavy and throbbed.

"Monica how are you?" Ross asked as soon as she left her bedroom. Monica nodded and beelined for the kitchen ignoring the concerned and worried looks of her friends.

"You staying for dinner? Will is due back any time now" She mumbled her head stuck in the fridge, to avoid the others even though she knew they'd talk eventually.

Each of them nodded and joined her by the kitchen table bringing her into a tight hug without saying a word. Monica frowned and looked down not knowing what to say next. "Im sorry" She whispered the others shook their heads and smiled reassuringly.

"Its not your fault, I'll talk to him later when he's calmed down. It'll be okay Mon" Joey said squeezing her shoulder glancing worriedly at the others.

The 4 of them knew that Monica was going through a lot, first she was pregnant, which they were all terribly excited about. But they also knew her and Will weren't going well, they constantly argued and he was never there to support her, in actual fact they never liked Will but just pretended for Monica's sake.

"Hi honey" Will called as he closed the door and hung up his coat, he nodded and smiled at Rachel and phoebe but totally blanked Ross and Joey, each of them scowled and returned to the couch. Monica gave him a weak smile as he wrapped her in a warm hug and kissed her forehead lightly, she loved Will when he was like this, but it wasn't very often. She fell against his chest and sighed, she was happy he was home but the events from earlier that day wouldn't leave her.

"You okay sweetie?" Will whispered into her hair one hand fell and rested on her tummy and Monica smiled lovingly. "Me and Chandler argued, and he left" She spoke quietly but Will heard the upset in her voice.

"Aww honey it'll be okay, why don't you go and try to talk to him, we'll be here for when you come back" He kissed her lovingly and gestured to her friends who nodded and grinned at how sweet and understanding Will was being.

"Okay, I'm going over there" Monica held her head up feeling her chest get very tight, she swallowed the large lump in her throat and took small steps across the hall to the opposite apartment.

"Chandler? I'm sorry I just want to talk" She made her way across the apartment which was silent and empty, she looked at Chandlers bedroom door which stood slightly ajar.

"Chandler are you here? Im so so sorry" She pushed on his door and gasped at the sight, his room was empty, his wardrobes left open with no contents to match his drawers. Tears stained Monica's cheeks once more as she slumped down against the wall, now she really had lost him.

"Mon! Oh, baby don't cry please don't" Will ran over and pulled Monica to her feet, she just collapsed against him her hot tears seeping through his shirt. He noticed the empty bedroom and his eyes widened a little. Monica was devasted and more upset than he'd ever seen her before.

"He's left, it's my fault" She sobbed when everyone else filed into the room, they all stood in shock and how sudden he had left.

Chandler entered his Hotel room and sighed, he hadn't realised how lonely his life would be, everyday he had been with his friends for the past 6 years, and he'd left them. He'd left Monica. An aching in the pit of his stomach, he'd told her she was selfish and that she didn't care but that wasn't true she was the absolute opposite.

To tell the truth Chandler thought Monica was the best friend he'd ever have, and he ruined that.

Monica spent that night crying and being consoled by her friends, she fell asleep late that night and woke up to a soaked pillow. Her head throbbed, and she felt drained. Will had left for work, and she really didn't want to talk to anyone. Well she did but he wasn't there for her to talk to.

Instead of leaving her door unlocked for her friends to enter as they pleased, she bolted it and made sure every chain was secure. She closed all the blinds and kept the lights off, she grabbed food from the fridge and plonked it on the coffee table, she had no plan of moving from the couch today.

Although this seemed irrational all because she had had an argument with her friend, it was more than that to her, as bad as this sounded she trusted and cared more about Chandler than she did about Will. Yeah that was the truth. Chandler had always meant so much more to her than anyone ever.

Chandler awoke in a foul mood for work, he was lousy, quiet and mopey. His suit was a little creased and his hair was left a mess as he entered his new office for the next few weeks. Monica would normally make him breakfast and make sure he's decent for work.

This had to stop.

Chandler chose to move away, and it is for the best, he told himself to stop thinking about Monica and his friends, if only it would last longer than 5 minutes.

"Monica! Open the door, its me Will come on! Let me in" Frantic knocks echoed around the apartment every one making Monica flinch but she made no effort into getting up. She didn't want to speak to anyone. Including Will, he wouldn't understand, and he wouldn't make her feel even a little bit better.

Will began to yell to get Monica's attention, Joey and Rachel also began shouting for her, but Monica didn't move, instead she let silent tears fall.

Monica stayed in the dark and lonely apartment for another day before she even considered talking to any of her friends. Joey often tried to open her door and just talk to her through the night, but he got nothing. Will had given up trying and was staying at Joey's, Phoebe and Rachel came everyday and tried calling every couple of hours. Ross, her brother, called and called on the first day of Monica being distant, but he gave up, he was too upset.

By the third day Monica was weak, tired and definitely not healthy, she only ate once a day and hardly moved only to go to the bathroom. Her head throbbed, the baby kicked every so often but only weakly, Monica was harming the baby by not eating, moving and drinking. She loved this baby more than anything but she felt like she was underwater, not able to hear anything, her head was empty, everything just seemed to blur into one.

Chandler had started to get used to his life in Vegas, yes it had only been 3 days, but he knew that dwelling on the past wouldn't do anyone any good. He made a few friends, he loved their company, but they would never beat the friends he had back home, who surprisingly still cared enough to call at least 3 times a day and leave him endless messages.

He spent his time after work with his friends at the local bar, they helped drown out the pain he was going through.

After a week of being ignored Rachel took a day off work and made her way to Monica's apartment, and sat leaning against it. She hadn't spoken to her best friend in a week and she was terribly worried about her and the baby.

"Mon look Will is at Joey's it's just me, please let me in and talk to me, I know I'm not Chandler but I want to help you, I wont tell any of the others if you don't want, but Phoebes really worried about you" Rachel mumbled more to herself. She let out a huge sigh of relief but also jumped with shock when Monica cracked the door open a little, she sat froze for a second before coming back to her senses and quickly entering before Monica shut her out again. The door slammed shut and was bolted again.

Monica slumped back on the couch, Rachel watched seeing how terrible she looked, dark circles under her eyes, you could say she looked skinnier in her face, but with her being pregnant her stomach looked big. Without saying a thing, Rachel moved over and wrapped her arms tightly around Monica, who at first resisted but couldn't help melting against her friend's body, her warmth sending shivers through her body, she thought she was okay but obviously not.

Tears burnt her eyes when Rachel pulled away with a look of guilt and hurt.

"Mon we all miss him, but I know you most of all, he'll be back, we kind of know where he is, but we didn't wanna just tell you from outside that door. Will's worried about you Mon" Rachel scrunched her face at the name and tried to work out what Monica's eyes were telling her. She just saw hurt and desperation.

"Rach, I love him—"

"W-w-what?" Rachel gasped hoping she hadn't heard Monica correctly, but with no facial expression from her friend it meant she'd heard it perfectly. "Y-you love him, but what about Will and the baby? Will has given up coming around but he's annoyed and worried Mon"

Monica sighed, there was one thing no one knew about Will. He wasn't the mister Perfect, he acted like in front of her friends.

"Rach remember when you saw all those bruises on my tummy when I found out I was pregnant? Well look…" Monica lifted her sleeves and her pyjama bottoms, hesitating a little, she revealed purple and green bruises all over. Rachels mouth gaped open and her hands started to shake, her eyes burned with tears and anger.

"He- he…" Is all she could say, Monica nodded and covered them again.

"Rachel, he doesn't love me, he used me, I got pregnant and so he started to hit my arms and legs instead, so he doesn't hurt the baby, its nearly every night after you've left. I was scared to tell someone, I fell out of love with him for a long time, I've seen Chandler in a different way for a while, but I didn't want to really admit it. That's why its killing me that he's left, he never knew. Rachel, I love Chandler" Monica took a deep breath and looked into Rachels eyes to reassure that it wasn't a lie, she felt tears again but held them back, she'd had enough of crying.

Rachel shot up to her feet her fists clenched, Monica grabbed her and hugged her. She knew Rachel was angry at Will, but she was devastated because Monica was her best friend and she hadn't noticed.

"Mon I'm so sorry, I should've known, you could've spoke to me, I will kill him I need to tell them Mon, Phoebe, Joey, Ross! They're so worried about you and in all honesty, we have always hated Will he's never treat you right" Rachel wiped her tears and put her hand over Monica's belly. Normally there was quite a bit of movement but right now she felt nothing

"We will help you honey, you don't need him, but we will always be here for you, _always._ Mon has the baby moved much lately, you've been here and you look terrible, the baby can't be any better" Worry stretched over Rachel's face and Monica looked away feeling the tears finally fall, she had been worried about the baby but she thought it was okay.

Rachel got to her feet and pulled Monica with her, she led the way to the bathroom and ran a bath. Monica still felt empty and her heart ached terribly, having Rachel here was reassuring but she wasn't him. She needed Chandler, if she ever wanted to be normal again.

Rachel gasped when she Monica pulled off her clothes revealing her skinny and bruised body, she was _really_ skinny, her shoulder, neck and hip bones protruding like never before. "Mon I'm staying here, then tomorrow we are going to the hospital" Rachel said firmly, Monica nodded too exhausted to argue back.

"I don't want Will here though" she whispered quietly, Rachel watched her and felt utterly sick at how scared and fragile Monica looked and she never noticed who was causing it.

"Don't worry he isn't coming any where near you! Me and Phoebe will come and stay here with you" Monica opened her mouth to say something, Rachel carried on knowing exactly what she was worried about. "I won't tell anyone about the Chandler part, I promise. But they all need to know about Will, Joey and Ross will make sure he stays away. If you don't want them to be here all the time, then I know they'll understand but we've all been so worried about you and the baby." Rachel finished and saw Monica actually crack a smile.

"Thank you, Rach, I don't mind telling them about Will but I cant deal with Joey and Ross been here all the time questioning me. You and Pheebs can stay here I need you, I don't know If the babies okay and if I lose it I don't know what id do with myself. It kills me to think of it. I just don't want Will involved, at all."

Rachel called Phoebe and asked her whether she'd stay at Monica's, she got there 10 minutes later with a case and food for the three of them.

Phoebe found out about Will and was just as angry as Rachel at the fact that she never noticed, Monica finally felt a little happier that she'd let her friends in, she knew it was best for her.

The only thing that haunted her was the idea of Chandler in Vegas probably not caring. Would her ever come back? Would he ever know how she felt? They'd never know…


	2. Regrets and New Lives

_**Thank you so much for the reviews I really didn't know how the first Chapter would go and whether it would turn out okay. If you wish for me to keep uploading then please keep reviewing. I'm going to try and upload every week, maybe start the new chapter on a Monday and hopefully have it uploaded for Friday. Hope you enjoy!**_

 **Chapter Two – Regrets and New Lives**

Chandler sighed when his answer machine bleeped again for around the 10th time, he moved further back onto his hotel bed and took the phone in his hand. He knew every message was from his friends and he'd thought of calling them all day, but now his mind was blank and misty.

He dialled a number hoping it was right, he didn't quite know what he was doing as if his mind had left his body to function on its own.

"Chandler! Chandler?" A voice called down the phone. Chandler took a shaky breath and put it to his ear.

"Hey Ross" he hoped he sounded at least a little happy, but he knew there was a weeks' worth of questions that he was about to be interrogated by.

"Chandler, oh my god, are you okay? Why did you leave? Can you come back?" Ross shot at him never taking a breath.

"Woah woah woah, one question at a time, I'm- I'm okay, I think. I'm sorry I left I just needed to take a break from things, I've been stressed out lately about things, but I took it out on you guys, and especially-" Chandler stopped a lump forming in his throat at the thought of Monica.

"Chandler please you need to come back, you can explain everything later, but please, Mon wont speak to us, shes a mess and we all just miss you" Ross spoke softly making Chandler feel even worse, Monica was a mess? He thought she didn't care. Chandler started to feel suddenly sick from his friend asking him to return, he shook his head and stared blankly at the wall.

"Im not coming back, you'll be better for now without me, I wouldn't be any help my moods would only get taken out on you. Please look after Monica for me. Bye Ross" Chandler ended the call and let the tears he'd held back fall and soak his shirt. Without changing or turning off the lights he turned over and closed his eyes.

He wanted to go home so badly, but the thought of telling everyone what was really bothering him held him back. He just wanted it to be over then he would be able to live his life normally again. It was true that he took his moods out on his friends but, they thought it was from a lousy break up in actual fact it was much more than that.

Ross closed his eyes and took a deep breath, it took everything within him to not redial Chandlers number, but he knew it wasn't worth it, he wouldn't answer and he wouldn't be persuaded. Instead he read a text from Rachel which he ignored earlier just in case she was asking for him to borrow money for shopping again.

 _Hey Ross, Monica let me in, she's not looking good, me and Phoebe are staying here for a few days, tomorrow we are going to the hospital to get her and the baby checked. We need to talk to you and Joey while Will is working. Don't tell him about Monica talking, you'll find out why. We'll see you at around 8am._

Ross felt relief fill his body, all his worry had been for his sister and niece. All he wanted was to run around to her apartment and hug her, Rachels text told him he shouldn't go around till she said, why.. he would hopefully find out.

Monica went to bed that night after eating a full meal in a week, feeling a little happier. She was glad she'd let her friends in, it was a relief to tell them about Will, it wasn't that they weren't good enough or that she wasn't telling them something. But something still felt empty, as though it had been ripped away from her and promised to never return.

Her head ached and a lump formed in her throat when she looked down and rested her hands on her stomach, normally she would feel kicking all the time, but she hadn't felt anything only the odd kick now and then. Something was wrong and it was her fault. The baby she had always wished could be hurt because of her.

The next morning Monica awoke to the small chatters of her friends and the strong smell of coffee and toast. She smiled to herself glad they were there for her, a small knock on her bedroom door pulled her from her thoughts and persuaded her to get out of bed.

"Morning Mon, just wanted to see how you were" Rachel grinned, Monica didn't look as pale and her dark circles were fading. "I'm good, thanks Rach" Monica pulled on her robe and followed Rachel over to the others at the kitchen table.

Ross and joey looked up and both of their jaws dropped at the sight before them, the last time they'd seen Mon she was healthy, and well rested, now she was skinny, tired and just not herself.

"I know" She looked down and sighed, Phoebe shot the boys a look and they both embraced Monica in a hug, she smiled thankfully and took a mug of coffee Phoebe hand to her.

"Anyways boys, we have something to tell you about Monica" Rachel started leaning against the fridge, Monica looked over nervously her eyes locked on her feet. Rachel gave her a nod of reassurance.

"Well you know that since Chandler left" Monica paused at his name before carrying on. "I've not been letting anyone in, I haven't eaten properly, and I haven't slept properly. That was partly because Chandler left but there's been something else going off for a while. Have you noticed that I've been distant for the past maybe year?"

Ross and Joey nodded but stayed silent letting her continue. "You need to listen please don't get angry or whatever. But erm, Will started hitting me." She looked away when Ross' body froze and stiffened Joey's hand clenched into fists.

"He's been doing it for the past year, when Mon got pregnant he hit her arms and legs instead. She doesn't want to be with him anymore, she was scared to tell us but now she has we need to be here and help her with the baby." Rachel spoke for Monica when she saw the upset it caused her.

Ross nodded and pulled Monica in for a hug, she sobbed quietly into his chest. "I'm sorry Mon, he won't come near you or the baby again. You stay here with Pheebs and Rach, me and joey will stay across the hall and make sure he doesn't come. I suppose you don't want us here all the time but just remember we are always here if you need anything!" He whispered, Joey agreed and pulled ross into Monica's bedroom. Everything Will owned was thrown into bags and left in the hall.

Monica sat on the couch silent tears falling down her face as she watched, she kept her arms around her belly clinging onto the last thing that kept her going. She would do anything for this baby, without it she wouldn't be here right now she would've given up months ago.

Joey eventually joined her on the couch once Rachel and Ross had left for work, Phoebe had gone back her apartment to get more clothes so Joey promised to not leave Monica till Rachel finished at lunch. He had calmed down after finding out about Will mainly for Monica's benefit but, if he saw Will now he wouldn't hold it back, for hurting his friend.

"Mon I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten all angry and reacted that way" He murmured breaking the painful silence. Monica put her hand over his and squeezed it. "It's my fault I should've told you sooner, I'm glad you're here though. I'm going to get changed Rach and Phoebe are taking me to the hospital in half an hour" She gave Joey a quick hug before heading into her room.

She definitely felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, but it still didn't fill in the painful space in her heart. Again even with her friends there she still felt terribly alone and distant inside, he wasn't here, she wouldn't be normal again.

A small movement from her belly made Monica suddenly feel guilty and sigh again, the baby had hardly kicked all day and that was not normal, she was honestly so grateful that Rachel had made her a doctors, appointment.

Chandler took the day off of work, after the phone call with Ross yesterday he missed them all so much. He'd walked out without seeing them, he never said goodbye, and then he called his best-friend selfish. He was the selfish one.

He spent most of the day on his couch in the silence just thinking. It took everything within him not to dial Monica's number, he knew she would hate him, he knew she wouldn't wanna talk to him. He knew she wouldn't want to see him.

If only he knew that she really did want to see him. She wanted it more than anything. Grasping tight onto the sides of the bed she let the doctor pull up her sweater and reveal her 'smaller' bump, she frowned slightly not realising Monica noticed.

Monica held her breath as the cold gel was spread across her stomach and the monitor was turned on, the doctor searched around and finally found a faint heartbeat, in fact it was a lot quieter than it had ever been since the first scan. The doctor examined the screen more closely, Monica felt tears run down her cheeks and she glanced at Rachel only to find she was the same, looking worriedly at the doctor for answers.

"Monica have you felt much movement from the baby lately" The doctor asked sounding very concerned.

"Erm- n-no" Monica stuttered choking back her tears. "What's wrong? What have I done?" At Monica's words Rachel burst into tears and rushed to her side taking her hands.

"You have done absolutely nothing. By the look of the scan the umbilical chord is wrapped around your baby's chest, now it has only happened over the past couple of days so nothing absolutely major will have happened but you're going to have your baby girl today" The doctor put away the monitor and looked at Monica apologetically.

"W-what? Is it safe?" Her heart started to pound against her lungs, Rachels grip tightened. The doctor nodded.

"You have just turned 8 months pregnant, your baby is fully developed right now it will just be growing bigger, but if you don't get her out soon then she will die because as you heard her heartbeat isn't very strong and so she's being affected. I'm afraid it may have to be by C-section too because of her position and the way she's stuck in that place"

"Mon you need to have her, you will save her" Rachel whispered, Monica nodded. "Okay can we go now" The doctor nodded and let them both out into the waiting room.

"I'm going to call Ross, Joey and Phoebe. I'll be 5 minutes" Rachel walked down the corridor and out of sight. Monica immediately dropped her head into her hands.

They had a nursery ready and it was perfect for the baby, she would be fine. But she wouldn't have a father. Monica had thought Will would be there because she hadn't planned on telling her friends about what he did, but now she was left to look after this baby and while she was more than capable in her normal state. She wasn't okay, things were still bothering her and now she felt more alone than ever, now she had to protect a life that depends entirely on her.

At least she had her friends. Well all but one.

"Ross let me see her!" Will yelled his temper rising fast, Ross and Joey stood firm in front of Monica's door and shook their heads, this only made Will worse.

He yelled something they couldn't quite understand before throwing a punch to Ross' stomach, Joey lunged forward and shoved Will against the wall. "Don't you ever, EVER come near Monica or that baby, you got it? You abused and used her and yet you ' _love_ ' her? You never loved her! If you come back I will deal with you and you will wish you hadn't, now take your things and get out!"

Ross doubled over trying to catch his breath when his phone began to ring. "Hey Rach, you okay?" He panted hoping he sounded normal.

"You need to get to the hospital, Monica has to have the baby now, just hurry up get Pheebs and come here." Rach cut the call leaving Ross leaning against the door, his mind spinning.

Joey finally broke the silence and pulled Ross away from his trance.

"Joe we need to get to hospital to Mon, she's going to have her baby , I don't know why but just go get Pheebs while I get my jacket and a cab outside" he wanted to cry and smile at the same time, his baby sister who had always wanted a child was finally getting what she wanted, she'd always been a 'mother' to his son Ben and to any other child. But it was early, and the state she is in wont benefit her at all.

They all arrived at the hospital and ran straight past the reception desk when they spotted Rachel pacing along the corridor to the right, she glanced up her eyes still watery and a little relief ran through her.

"How is she?" Phoebe panted bringing Rachel into a hug.

"She's okay, just scared, go and see her" She gestured to the door where through the window layed a pale sobbing woman, shivering as the cool air ran through her bones, the thin sheets not helping even a little. They all filed into the room standing on one side of the bed, small tears ran down each of their cheeks slowly.

Monica looked up and wiped her tears away giving the others a weak smile, Rachel nudged her to move over and climbed in beside her. Monica relaxed into Rachels arms as the warmth slowly travelled through her blood making her shudder, automatically her arms covered her bump and she closed her eyes.

Joey, Ross and Phoebe sat in the chairs surrounding the bed and without realising kept their eyes on the heart monitors, making sure nothing was out of sync. The nurse quietly entered the room as to not disturb Monica holding a baby scan in front of her, there was a very distinct shape of a baby but then an almost rope shape wrapped around its arm and chest.

"Will they both be okay?" Joey asked failing to hide the shakiness in his voice. "They should both be okay, Monica will be able to have a natural birth, and we can then remove the umbilical chord which has gotten wrapped around the baby's chest, restricting its breathing. We will need to induce her in around 10 minutes, could you wake her?"

Rachel sniffed and looked down, Monica's face was sunken, her cheek bones sticking out a lot more, her arms were bruised and very skinny, like every other part of her body.

Rachel shook her awake gently. "Mon, the nurse just came and said you can have a natural birth and you and the baby should be fine, they were hoping to induce you in about 10 minutes, so they can get the baby out today" Monica nodded, she looked fine, but her mind was completely somewhere different.

"Monica we will be here to help you, you're having the baby girl you always wanted, and we can do this" Ross smiled lifting her feelings a little.

By 3pm after around 4 hours of painful contractions and heartbroken cries from Monica, she was finally 10 centimetres.

"Okay Monica, we are ready to take you to the delivery room, can we just have the father join us please." The doctor wheeled Monica into the corridor and glanced at the file of people by his side.

"The father left me, is there a possibility they could come please?" Monica begged pushing her hair behind her ears and wiping the layer of sweat from her forehead. The doctor sighed and gave the anxious people a look, before nodding and leading through the double doors.

"I can't, I can't do it!" Monica screamed, gripping onto Ross and Rachels hand tightly, nearly breaking them.

"You can Mon! Just one big push come on we can see the head!" Phoebe reassured her, Joey turned away at the sight but still held the cold towel over Monica's forehead.

"Come on Monica just give me one last big push and she'll be here" The doctors yelled smiling. Monica pushed with everything she had screaming at the top of her lungs. Phoebe, Rachel and Ross gasped as a tiny baby girl was lifted slightly in the doctor's arms.

Monica smile almost split her face in two when she saw her beautiful girl, she nudged Rachel to take the scissors and cut the chord, she did so and watched the doctors release the baby and lay her in towels.

Monica's smile instantly faded when she heard no cries and saw no movement from the corner of the room. She couldn't see for the seas of nurses and doctors, tears immediately poured down her cheeks unnoticed by her friends who were holding their breaths every last hope in their body pointing at the baby.

Rachels grip on Monica's hand tightened the suspense killing them all. Ross turned away and looked at Monica, her head dropped, and she began to cry loudly.

"Please tell me I haven't lost her! Please don't let her go. God don't take her from me!" She begged, Joey wrapped his arms tight around her, Phoebe and Rachel sobbed into each other's' shoulders, they couldn't stand seeing their best friend in so much pain.

Monica's head shot up as tiny cries filled the room.


	3. Falling Fast

_Thank you again for the reviews for my last upload. I hope you really enjoy my story, this is my first fanfiction and it I'm really surprised that it's doing well. The reason I started righting this is because right now I am going through a lot of things with school and my family, I used friends to distract myself, but it eventually stopped having the affect, I started writing this and it really helps me. Thank you so much again!_

 **Chapter 3 – Falling Fast**

A nurse made her way over to Monica's bed handing over a tiny baby girl wrapped in a fluffy white towel, Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey gathered around happy tears soaking the bedsheets.

"Hey baby girl, I'm your mommy… I love you so much you know… I'm sorry it's such a mess out here, but I promise I will try my hardest for you" Monic whispered between sobs, she stroked away the baby's fair brown hair and kissed her forehead gently.

"She's beautiful Monica" Rachel grinned sniffing back another sob, Monica smiled back and shifted her eyes back to the small bundle of joy in her arms.

Chandler sat quietly against the wall of his hotel room rocking slightly as his answer phone bleeped again. He hadn't been to work for the past 2 days, his mind unable to tear away from New York and his friends, his best friend. Monica hadn't called, his friends hadn't called, maybe they'd given up, maybe they didn't care, maybe he'd lost them for good.

Monica kept her arms tightly wrapped around her daughter while she watched her friends drift off to sleep around the room, she glanced down to see the baby open her eyes slowly. Monica grinned wider than ever before when she saw a deep blue colour, exactly like hers.

"You're so beautiful" Small tears filled her eyes, but she held them back, Phoebe opened her eyes and grinned at the sight in front of her. "What're you gonna name her" Monica looked at Phoebe.

She gave a small shrug and looked back down at the baby. "I was thinking of the name Peyton but im not sure"

"That's perfect Mon" Phoebe nodded. "You want to hold her?" Monica asked, Rachel and Ross were the only ones who had held Peyton because she had gotten fussy and needed to be fed right after. Phoebe nodded eagerly and held out her arms taking Peyton and holding her close.

"Aww you're so cute! We love you very much you know" Phoebe tapped Peyton's nose gently and watched her eyes close, glancing back up she noticed Monica had fallen asleep too. It was the first time she will have slept properly in more than a week.

"You sure you're okay here with the girls?" Ross swayed Peyton for the last time before handing her back over to Monica who nodded and rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine Ross, I promise to come to you if I need you. Just please make sure he doesn't come" She looked away and felt Phoebes hands squeeze her shoulders.

"He won't mon, I'll see you both tomorrow then" Ross grinned, and Monica waved him goodbye.

Rachel slept on the couch and Phoebe in the guest bedroom, Monica took Peyton into her bedroom and held her close finally letting the heartbroken sobs she had held back all day.

"I'm so sorry baby girl. Mommy's okay… I just wish you could've met him, he would love you. Hopefully you'll meet him one day" Peyton was sleeping soundly so Monica layed her in the crib beside her bed, before she knew it her pillow became her tissue until she fell asleep.

A couple of days later Monica left Peyton in the living room with Rachel and Phoebe while she had a bath. Rachel rocked the baby back and forth while smiling down at her. "Rach have you seen Monica eat these past few days?" Phoebe asked closing the fully stocked fridge.

"Erm… I think she's been snacking but every time it's meal time she's asleep and wakes up feeling sick." Rachel froze realising what she just said. The past three days had been a blur after they all took turns helping with Peyton and they focused on her, they hadn't kept an extra eye on Monica.

"She has been really quiet, and we only see her when she brings Peyton to us or when she's feeding her" Phoebe mumbled becoming increasingly worried.

Monica rested her head back against the bathtub and sighed. Since she'd been home she tried to focus and distract herself with Peyton, but Chandler loomed around her head and every night she cried herself to sleep, she had hardly spoke to Rachel and Phoebe only when it was to do with Peyton or her brother and Joey. She knew by now it would be getting annoying, seeing her in bad moods and constantly upset but she couldn't help it.

Her feelings would never change why could no one understand.

Ross and Joey popped over every morning to see Peyton and check on Monica, they weren't very satisfied when she said she was perfectly fine.

"Hey Rach!" Ross exclaimed closing the apartment door and jumping when Rachel slapped his arm and gesturing over to Peyton in her crib. He nodded and took a seat on the couch. "Where's Mon?" he said quieter.

"Having a bath. Ross she's not good, she isn't sleeping, even when Peyton is. She doesn't know but I hear her crying from out here. We haven't seen her eat properly every meal time she's either asleep or feels sick. I can't even remember the last time she actually had a conversation with me and Rach" Phoebe sighed and glanced at Rachel who had her hands over her head.

Ross got both of their attention and put his finger over his mouth pointing towards the bathroom, they followed his gaze and heard the soft cries of their Friend. Rachel shook her head and covered her eyes again.

"Mon can I come in?" Phoebe called. It was silent for a couple of minutes before the door opened and Monica emerged wearing sweats and her hair pulled back.

"I'm sorry" She broke down on the couch as her friends rushed to her side. "It hurts I just miss him so much" She cried louder, and Ross pulled her into a tight hug kissing the side of her forehead.

Chandler didn't flinch when yet another message arrived on his machine.

"Chandler please come back. I know you probably won't even acknowledge this but I just need to tell you. Monica is in such a mess and she doesn't care about the argument she just wants you back." Ross' pleading voice was replaced with a croaky heartbroken one. At the sound Chandler sprung to attention and clung onto every sob.

"Chandler I'm sorry" Monica cried, the message ended and tears now dripped into his hands. He really wanted to go back, potentially he could now because everything that had bothered him was sorted but he didn't really know how his friends would react. He had to go back it was to painful to leave them. He was going back…

The evening soon rolled around but Monica hadn't really noticed, her mind was focused on looking after Peyton which was a good distraction.

The baby girl had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes just like Monica, she was beautiful. She slept half of the time but Monica enjoyed just sitting and staring at her daughter. She couldn't quite believe she was a mommy and she loved it more than anything but the pain she felt wasn't going to be disappearing any time soon and that made things worse to cope with.

Ross, Rachel and Phoebe all had work that night and Joey was across the hall in his apartment, Monica promised she would be okay on her own for a couple of hours and that if she needed anything she would go straight to Joey.

Peyton had fallen asleep cuddled up to Monica's chest and so Monica moved over to her own bed and closed her eyes her arms tightening their grip around the baby.

A loud door slamming suddenly woke Monica up, luckily the movement had only caused Peyton to stir slightly, she laid her in the crib beside the bed and made her way to the bedroom door until she heard a familiar voice.

She didn't move any further forward instead she stepped back in front of the crib protectively.

"Monica? Monica!" The door knob twisted and the door opened revealing the only person Monica had wished she wouldn't see again.

Her body trembled furiously but she held back her frightened tears and shook her head.

"Hey honey" Will walked over to her and tried to pull her into a hug, pulling a face when Monica flinched and pushed him away.

"No" Her words came out in barely a whisper. "Not here" she gestured to the living room and Will followed willingly, glancing at Peyton and grinning slightly.

"Mon I want to come back, I want to be here to help you with our daughter, I love you" Monica sat down while Will spoke she wanted to laugh at his complete lies.

"No you don't you never loved me" She sniggered she was shocked at what she had said.

"What?"

"Will you never loved me! If you loved me you wouldn't have hit me, you used to beat me up until what last week? You don't give a damn about me or your daughter! You can just go and never come back because I don't want to see you" She raised her voice more confidently but instantly stopped when Will's face became red and agitated.

"I didn't mean any of it! I do want you both Monic! You still love me, and you can't deny it!" Will at this point was close to yelling but kept taking small breaths and attempted to calm himself.

Monica let out a small laugh. "No, no, no. Im positive I don't love you now, mind you Im pretty sure i haven't loved you for a long time. We'll call it about a year, you know before the year of abuse each night and the constant arguments –"

Monica was cut off by a hard slap across the face, she cried out in pain and fell backwards at the force of the hit. Punches were thrown at her stomach and ribs, screams and cries of pain echoed around the building, Will didn't stop until Monica closed her eyes her face soaked from tears.

"Don't you yell at me!" Will yelled rubbing his knuckles and looking at the motionless form before him. He crossed the room back to the bedroom when small cries emitted around the apartment.

"Hi baby girl, I'm your daddy. Come on now you're okay. Come with me" He rocked her back and forth while wrapping a baby pink blanket around her. "Peyton, That's beautiful just like you" He spotted her name sown into the fabric and grinned.

He passed Monica's body and was about to reach out for the handle when the door swung open forcing him to step back.

"Give me her now! You don't ever come near Monica or the baby again, you hear me?" Joey took Peyton from Will and nudged his way into the apartment.

"Joey what's happeni…" Will was pushed out of the way, and Joey spun around at the person who said his name, his eyes wider than milk bottle tops.

"Chandler?!"


	4. He Came Back

_**Thank you so much for the reviews! It really does mean a lot to me and its those things that make me want me to keep writing. I hope you aren't getting bored of this story, I promise it will get better and happier. Chandler's back so it obviously getting better! Keep reviewing thank you!  
**_

**Chapter 4 – He Came Back**

"Chandler?!"

"Hey Joey!" Chandler gave Will a look of resent before embracing Joey in a tight hold, making sure not to squash the baby.

"What made you com... MONICA!" Joey's eyes found Monica's small fragile body and he immediately fell beside her, he sighed with relief when he found her pulse and her skin still warm.

"Chandler grab Peyton" Joey turned to see Chandler frozen his eyes darting from Monica's body to Will, his hands forming fists turning his knuckles white. Joey hurried into the bedroom and settled Peyton in her crib and returned to Monica.

"Did y-you do this?" Chandler mumbled towering over Will who shook furiously and edged slowly to the door. "I said DID YOU DO THIS?" Chandler yelled pinning Will up against the door with extreme force.

"Chandler he did it" Joey mumbled dropping his head back to Monica. Before he could say anything else Chandler punched Will in the jaw and in the stomach. "Don't...you…ever…come…near…her again!" He pushed Will outside and slammed the door shut, breathing heavily.

Joey's mouth gaped open as he watched, he snapped back to reality at the door slamming and noticed Monic stirring on the floor. "Mon? Come here" He took her arms and pulled her to her feet, she immediately sank against his body clutching her ribs.

"OW!" Monica shrieked as Joey settled her onto the couch. "What happened?" She glanced at Joey who's face immediately broke into a smile. "What?" She asked again.

Joey stepped out of her view revealing a dark eyed, shaking Chandler, her breath caught in her throat and tears started to freely flow down her sunken cheeks.

"Ch-chandler?" Chandler looked up a her heartbroken voice, he gasped at how she looked. Before she was healthy, happy and PREGNANT! But now she was heartbroken, incredibly skinny and her face was sunken making her cheekbones stick out. Dark circles surrounded her eyes, as well as the darkening bruises on her arms, legs and shoulders.

"Oh my god" He stuttered, Joey slowly edged his way out of the apartment knowing it was time to leave them to talk. "Monica I'm so sorry" He watched her shift and try to get up but only wincing in pain when she fell back.

He rushed to her side on the couch rubbing his hands together nervously, he couldn't believe how much of a mess she looked, this wasn't the Monica he had left.

"Chandler" Monica sobbed again before falling into his body burying her head in his chest, he wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders letting her cry, his own tears dripping into her hair.

Chandler had missed her so much, so much that he hadn't realised.

Eventually after 30 minutes of crying Monica had finally slowed her breathing and had fallen asleep against Chandler, he looked down at her and stroked his fingers gently through her hair, she looked like she hadn't slept for days. He glanced at her belly noticing it was unbelievably flat, even flatter than it was before she was pregnant. What had happened to her?

He slowly adjusted his arms under her back and legs so he could lift her up. He made his way to her bedroom and gently placed her into her bed, just like he would a child. That's when he noticed the moses basket beside her bed, a tiny baby girl slept peacefully her chest rising and falling with every breath.

She had dark hair just like Monica's, in fact she looked exactly like Monica, she was beautiful. Her face scrunched up and she started to whimper slightly, Chandler lifted her out carefully and brought her to his chest. He returned to the living room so Monica could continue to sleep.

He rocked her back and forth but got flustered when she wouldn't stop crying, he turned in all directions hoping to find something that might help, he spotted diapers and realised the problem.

Proudly he lifted the baby back up and threw away the dirty diaper, then he quickly retrieved some already made formula, he warmed it up and sat on the couch holding Peyton close. As he watched her slowly drift back off to sleep his mind flickered back to how heartbroken Monica was and what he had caused.

"I'm sorry I left you and your mommy Peyton, I will never leave her again, I promise. Your beautiful aren't you! Just like your mommy" Chandler chuckled at Peyton as she stuck out her tongue at him.

Monica tossed and turned a dream quickly turning to a nightmare as Chandler left her again letting Will hit her, ignoring her screams, he left her in the dark, pleading for his help.

"CHANDLER!" Monica suddenly tried to sit up shouting his name tears wetting her cheeks again, instantly falling back from the pain her ribs caused. Mere seconds later Chandler pushed open the door and rushed to her side when he saw the heartbroken mess she had become.

"I'm here you're okay Mon." He pulled her trembling body into his arms as she rested her head on his chest sobbing once again. "Are you okay?"

Monica nodded slightly. "I just had a nightmare, You left me again but never came back and I had no one" Chandler frowned, this was all his fault, he didn't have to leave her. Small whimpers came from the living room, Monica looked up when he began to move away. "Peyton's crying" He whispered, he returned to the bed cradling the baby before handing her to Monica, who naturally began to rock her and shush her.

Chandler couldn't help but smile, Monica had always been a natural with Kids and now she had her own. Instead of sitting back down he left the bedroom and ran a hot bath, lit a few candles and set out some sweats, he found Peyton in her co-sleeper and Monica trying to move off the bed with shaky legs. Chandler hurried to help her, finding it much easier to gather her in his arms and carry her like a child to the bathroom.

"Take all the time you need, I'll be here when you've done" He turned to leave but Monica grabbed his wrist pulling him back to her.  
"Thank you for coming back, thank you for everything" She mumbled burying her head in his chest, the smell of his cologne sending her mind fuzzy, she could finally relax and be happy. Chandler had come back to her.

Chandler stayed silent and instead tightened his arms around her. He left the bathroom and laid on the couch exhausted from the days antics.

Looking over at the door, he remembered what had happened right there maybe 1 and a half hours ago. He never liked Will, just like his friends hadn't but he acted happy for Monica's benefit. Then he comes home to find her unconscious because of him. Why would anyone hurt a vulnerable small person like Monica especially when she had a heart of gold? Then try and take her daughter… who does that? He couldn't quite grasp what was going off in Will's head, all he could promise was that he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt Monica or Peyton again.

Monica let the water drain and climbed into the sweats Chandler had left for her. She honestly felt better than she had ever felt in months, Chandler looked up when she closed the bathroom door he motioned for her to sit down. She obliged only to be pulled inbetween his legs so her back curved against his stomach and her head tilted between his arm and chest.

"We need to talk" He stroked back her fruit scented hair waiting for a response but continued when she only nodded. "I'm so so sorry I left you, I'm sorry for what I said to you. I was the selfish one, I have had a lot going on lately that I never told you guys and I guess that argument was the thing sending me off the edge. I never meant to hurt and upset you Mon, I never realised how badly me leaving would affect any of you guys." He took a shaky breath hearing the endless messages on his machine all over again.

"Im sorry I told you to leave. If there ws something bothering you I would've listened but then again I guess I've been distant from the group for the last 4/5 months. There's something I have to tell you… Will was abusing me" Monica choked back her tears, she'd had enough of crying, she looked up confused when Chandler didn't react like the others did.

"I know" Was all he started with.

"Wh-what?"

"Mon when I came back I came down the hall to find Joey shouting at Will, it turns out Joey came over here when he heard yelling. Will had Peyton wrapped up and was about to leave with her, Joey got her back obviously then I walked in and Joey noticed you on the floor, Will didn't say anything and I asked whether he'd done it Joey answered for him and I lost it. I couldn't stop hitting him I was so angry you looked a mess Mon" Chandler glanced down seeing Monica listening intently her eyes glassy but nothing fell.

"He said he loved me and I stood up to him and told him that he used me and he lied to me, that's why he hit me so much, Thank you for being there" She shifted her hand over her ribs Chandler noticed and lifted her shirt enough to see dark bruises covering her. "They're all over"

"I'm sorry Mon. I wish you had said something. I'm glad I came back, I didn't realise how bad you was. I mean you're not healthy you're as skinny as a twig" Monica giggled causing Chandler to grin slightly, she shook her head and sighed her eyes focusing on the coffee table.

"I know, when you left I didn't speak to anyone, I only ate like one snack a day for at least three days I just kept crying. Rachel finally got me to talk and I told her everything then the others. Pheebs and Rach stayed here and took me to the hospital because I hadn't felt the baby move properly in days. That's when we found out she moved so much one day that the umbilical chord got tied around her chest and so she was struggling to breathe, I gave birth that day and came home the next. After having her I concentrated solely on her, I haven't really eaten, bathed or slept properly until today. I haven't spoken to any of the guys properly since the day you left. Chandler its been so hard" Monica took a deep breath and finally tore her eyes back to Chandlers, he had tears freely flowing down his cheeks, this made her stomach drop with guilt.

"I'm so sorry Monica, you can't even start to imagine how much I regret leaving, I missed you so much. I won't ever leave you or Peyton again, I promise" He croaked, Monica stroked her hand over his cheek whipping away the tears, then wrapped them around his neck bringing him into a hug. She just wanted to kiss him and tell him how much she loved him, but now wasn't the time, he was too upset.

"I know I know. I'm sorry too, Just forget about all this now. We have each other back and that's all that matters." She whispered into his shoulder, feeling him nod in response.

Cries filled the apartment 10 minutes later, making them jump apart chuckling in shock.

"She'll want feeding" Monica smiled and disappeared into the bedroom to retrieve Peyton returning with her already settled back down. Holding her in one arm she prepared formula with the other, before sitting back against Chandlers shoulder on the couch. Her body relaxed against him when his arm snaked across her shoulders.

"She's beautiful, just like you Mon" Chandler grinned seeing Peyton's deep blue eyes and brunette hair, replicating her mother. Monica's smile grew even wider. She couldn't possibly be any happier right now. Her head got comfortable against Chandlers arm as her eyelids grew heavy.

"Hmm Chandler?" Monica opened her eyes, finding herself in bed Peyton sleeping beside her, she turned over and automatically relaxed at the sight. Chandler sat against the head board asleep, his hair stuck out in odd places, but it only made him look better. Monica couldn't think of a time when he had ever looked cuter. She moved right up to his body and snuggled her head into his side clinging to him. He stirred awake moments later.

"hm-hm I should go Mon its late" He grumbled still half asleep, his fingers tangled themselves in her hair as he stroked it back almost naturally.

"Don't go, don't leave me" Monica pleaded, he'd promised he wouldn't leave again and maybe she wanted him to stay anyways but the thought of him leaving her again haunted her.

"Mon I will never leave you again I'm just going to go back to my apartment" He replied still making no effort to move.

"Just stay here, you can say you slept on the couch, Joey will have told the others your back they will have more than likely crashed at Ross' because of Rachel. Just stay with me please Chandler" She gave him the saddest eyes she could and smirked when he sighed and smiled.

"Fine" He shuffled down so his head fell against a pillow and climbed under the sheets, Monica immediately felt his arms wrap around her shoulders and she buried her head into his chest, it was the comfiest she had ever been. Tiny shivers ran through her when he whispered good night In her ears.

Monica slept in Chandlers arms all night and only ever woke up when Peyton which Chandler also woke up for, he even offered to change a diaper while Monica made a bottle, But they instantly resumed their earlier position when everything settled back down.

Monica couldn't keep the wide smile off her face all night, even while she slept their was a sign of it being there.

 _ **Again, it's a little short but I don't want too much to happen in one chapter and I feel like everything happening in this chapter is enough. Please review I hope you are enjoying and you are happy with the way its going.**_


	5. I love you

_**Hi again! So, I know I said I was going to try and update once a week so then I had time to write through the week, but I have got so many ideas for this fanfic that I am writing whenever I can. Thank you all so much for the reviews I'm glad you like the story. I'll let you no now because your all so glad it's all happy. It may not stay this way. One thing I can promise is that it will be Mondler throughout so don't lose hope on them! Thank you! Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**_

 **Chapter 5 – I love you**

Chandler awoke the next morning in a surprisingly bad mood, he turned over on his side his expression softening when he spotted a small, beautiful, brunette woman peacefully sleeping beside him. He looked further past her to see Peyton fidgeting in her sleep, her face scrunched up as if she was ready to cry any minute now. As carefully as he could he edged off of the mattress and as crept around the bed to the co-sleeper. He lifted Peyton and the soft baby pink blanket out rocking her to keep her calm till they were out of the room.

Chandler boiled the kettle to make coffee and at the same time warmed a bottle for Peyton, who he found liked been held up against his chest, so her head was against his shoulder.

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when he looked down at the baby, how calm and cute she was, he was certain she would break many boys heart when she grew up.

Monica stirred from her moment of deep sleep by a loud crash in the living room, she instinctively looked to check on Peyton but found herself alone in the bedroom, she hadn't even thought about Chandler until she saw his jacket on the wardrobe handle to the side of her. Even though it was more potential that Chandler was in the living room with Peyton, Monica mind went straight to Will, she rushed out of bed ignoring the searing ache in her ribs.

Chandler spun around at the sudden opening of Monica's bedroom door, he hoped he hadn't woken her, but he was wrong.

"What are you doing!" She said in an annoyed tone. "You scared me to death!" Monica walked over and took Peyton from Chandler and took a seat on the couch.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I was going to make you breakfast but I dropped a pan in the process" He chuckled slightly a little nervous when Monica started smiling.

"It's okay, I was scared it might have been Will. But seeing you like this is kind of funny." She gestured to him wrapped in her pancake batter covered apron, flour sprinkled in his hair and a puzzled look on his face.

"You're funny" He shook his head and smiled when Monica laughed. "Coffee and Pancakes? I called Joey the others are on their way"

Monica couldn't help her growing smile. "Yes please! I'm glad they're coming, I kind of need to apologise for how I pushed them away"

Chandler handed her a mug of coffee and took Peyton just as Rachel burst through the apartment door followed by the rest of their friends. They all each hugged Chandler and welcomed him back, then they kissed Peyton's cheek before hugging Monica and joining her at the kitchen table.

"How you doin Mon?" Joey asked receiving looks from the group as he realised what he said. "I'm not hitting on her I'm being serious" He quickly added.

"I'm okay." Monica glanced at Chandler making breakfast. "I'm really good in fact, you guys I'm sorry how I treat you all last week, I was obviously in a bad place and then having a baby. Thank you for being there I don't know what I would've done without you"

Rachel caught her gaze and smiled. "Don't worry, you know we are always here. We're glad your back Chandler!" She said noticing his look and grin at Monica when he replied "Me too"

"Thanks man that was great, I'll see you later Mon, I've got to get to work" Ross thumped Chandlers back and pecked Monica's cheek. "See you sweetie" He kissed Rachel and left.

"You two are so sweet!" Phoebe cooed happily. "Monica can I still take Peyton to see Frank, Alice and the kids?"

Monica looked at Peyton in Rachels arms and looked nervous. "I-I don't know. I just don't want to leave her without me knowing she's 100% safe. I trust you Pheebs it's just Will he could do anything" Phoebe sighed and nodded understandingly, Chandler squeezed Monica's shoulder and giving her a look.

"I'll go to Mon if it makes you feel any better. I haven't got any work and it means I get to see three drooly hyper kids could it _be_ any better?" He said earning a laugh from Monica.

"Okay I guess, be back for 4 and I'll make dinner" She rolled her eyes and leaned against Chandlers shoulder. Honestly right now she couldn't be any happier, she had her friends. No, she had her Family back.

Everyone moved over to the couch after eating to watch tv, Chandler sat in the oversized armchair with Monica on his lap her legs draped over his, she had Peyton sleeping on her chest. Phoebe and Joey had the couch while Rachel sat with her back against Phoebes legs, she kept glancing at Monica and Chandler unable to stop her smile, they looked just perfect.

"Chandler are you free on Saturday?" Joey asked taking everyone by surprise Chandler looked over.

"Yeah I think why?"

"Well I have a date with a girl called Leoni and her best friend Madison will be there… Double Date?"

Monica froze at Joey's question her eyes moved to Rachel who looked at her worryingly, Chandlers grip around her shoulders tightened slightly.

"Eh why not. I'll be there" Chandler nodded and smiled, Monica moved from his lap cradling Peyton and disappeared into the bedroom to settle her down. She bit her lip to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, the door closed behind her but she didn't move from the bed instead buried her head in her hands small sobs escaping her.

"Mon, I'm sorry. I guess you never told him" Rachel wrapped her arms around Monica frowning. "I know it's not nice but you can't-" She was cut off by Monica.  
"No I can't, I can't do this" She quickly grabbed her jacket from the hook and escaped the bedroom, Rachel stared after her. Chandler leapt out of the armchair when he saw her crying and followed her out of the apartment.

Monica ran down the stairs of her building and burst through the door, the icy New York wind bit away at her face turning her cheeks and nose a rose colour. Chandler shivered but concentrated on catching her, spotting her down the street her started to follow.

"Mon stop! Stop!" Monica stopped and turned to him no longer crying a look of hurt and discomfort showing on her face. "What's wrong why did you just leave?" He pulled her into a long embrace when he saw her shoulders relax and her eyes become glassy again.

"Chandler I can't." Monica mumbled against his chest, her arms around his waist under his jumper his warmth calming for her.

"What can't you do?" He asked stroking his fingers through her hair his breath turning to mist in the cold air.

"Watch you go on a date with someone else" She whispered hoping it wasn't loud enough. He pulled away slightly, so she could look up, her eyes scared, she looked away for a second and took a deep breath.

"I-I love you Chandler. I guess I've always kind of loved you, but I never noticed it." Chandler didn't say anything the words replaying in his head over and over, he smiled happily and pulled her back in for a hug, but she resisted.

"I'm sorry I didn't say and I know its jealous of me to tell you that I didn't want you to go on the date -"Chandler put a finger to her mouth and leaned closer.

"Maybe 'm okay with you being jealous" He grinned, and Monica felt electric shivers run through her body, her heart melted, and she felt her stomach fill with butterflies. She hooked her fingers at his collar and pulled him closer letting her lips brush against his.

He kissed back and smiled against her lips, Monica's arms slowly moved from his waist and wrapped around his neck keeping him close, she deepened the kiss eagerly, keeping it soft and gentle still, fireworks erupted her whole body vibrating. Chandler pulled back for air and looked deep into her dark blue eyes.

"Really? Chandler, I'm sorry. I wouldn't be good in a relationship though" Monica immediately felt guilty but only saw his face soften into a smile, his arms tightening around her waist.

"Me neither maybe we just take it slow and then see what happens in a month or two, that way we get over the past and we can move forward. One rule" His devilish smirk made Monica question him instantly.

"what would that be?"

"Well I can't wait a month or two for another kiss like that" Monica leaned forward again and pecked his lips his eyes glittering, she could get lost in those baby blue eyes.

"Never said you had to" She whispered in reply, she mentally agreed those kisses were amazing, one kiss and probably the best. Inside it felt like fireworks had exploded and made her whole body tingle and burn. "So, we are taking it slow, but we can kiss, basically best friends with a benefit?"

"Yeah kind of but I guess a little more than friends with benefits because feelings are allowed" Chandler grinned and kissed her passionately, feeling her kiss back it hit him. He was kissing _Monica Gellar_!

"Can't believe I just kissed Chandler Bing. Never thought he was such a good kisser!" Monica giggled and moved to his side he snaked his arm across her shoulder and turned to go back to their building.

"What about the others?" Monica stopped in the hallway still by Chandlers side.

"We can keep it secret if you want for a while until we know where it goes then go from there" He suggested, he couldn't quite believe what he was doing, with _Monica._ She nodded in agreement and stood in front of him her back against number 20's door.

"Enjoy your day with Pheebs and make sure you watch that baby 24/7" She said firmly, her hands resting on his chest, Chandler shook his head and chuckled, everytime he tried to look serious he couldn't, the smile too demanding on his face.

"You serious? I'm not letting her out of my sight"

Monica's heart melted, she knew how Chandler was as his best friend but she never knew he could be so sweet.

"Who knew you could be so sweet?" She snuggled into his chest feeling strong arms fall around her shoulders and rest at the small of her back. Chandler shrugged his cheek resting on her head, taking in a deep breath he caught the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

"I do try" He grinned as Monica pulled away and looked into his eyes again, she leaned forward and captured his lips in a soft passionate kiss. His lips were soft and she could taste his minty toothpaste as her tongue danced with his.

Chandler broke the kiss when he heard footsteps coming towards them, he quickly pecked her lips again before moving away and opening the door.

"Hey guys! Look who came back" He gestured to Monica who looked down remembering the way she left the room not even 15 minutes ago.

"Sorry I left. Just had a lot on my mind but Chandler found me and cheered me up." Monica grinned at Chandler then at Rachel who motioned for her to follow.

Monica sat on the edge of the bed beside Rachel taking Peyton in her arms and rocking her slightly.

"So?" Rachel held out her arms waking for the explanation and possibility of a juicy love story.

Monica really wanted to tell Rachel because she already knew everything but then the whole group would have found out by the end of the day, Rachel would let it slip by accident. Instead she shrugged her shoulders and watched Peyton's tiny fingers wrap around her one.

"I just said I needed some fresh air and I was going to go for a walk to clear my head but he made me come back because it was so cold." Rachel narrowed her eyes and Monica hoped she believed the lie.

"Okayyy well I'm here if you need to talk" She smiled and stroked Peytons dark hair , the baby stuck out her tongue making Monica giggle.

"Thank you Rach for everything" Monica hugged Rachel with her free arm before standing and returning to the living room. Chandler took Peyton and mumbled something to her "Hey gorgeous"

Monica felt her heart break with happiness at the sight, Phoebe saw Monicas dreamy gaze and snapped her fingers brining her back to reality, Monica felt her cheeks burning and turned hr attention to Joey's date at the weekend.

Obviously all her cared about was after the fancy meal when he go back to his apartment.

Eventually around 9 Rachel left for work promising to come back and take Monica shopping before lunch and Joey left for an audition where he had the role of a simple minded robot. Monica dressed and changed Peyton, so Phoebe could settle her in the stroller. She quickly ran to the bedroom to find another baby blanket from the wardrobe, never realising in the rush Chandler follow her to 'help'.

Two arms snaked around her waist from behind as she straightened up and let out a 'ah hah' at her find of a fluffy white blanket. She grinned and rested her hands on top of his before turning in his embrace and planting a sweet kiss on the lips.  
"I'll see you later" Chandler whispered against her cheek. "Mhmm" was her reply as she quickly kissed him again.

Monica kissed Peyton's cheek her heart aching when Phoebe walked out of the door with her, she hadn't been away from the baby like this for more than 1 hour, luckily Rachel offered to take her mind of things by shopping.

She retreated to the bedroom with fresh cup of coffee and began to do her hair, she never realised until she looked at herself in the mirror than there was colour back in her face and that glint back in her eyes. She was happy again, and there was only one reason why.

By the time 4pm came Monica was exhausting herself in the kitchen, cooking a large lasagne and a cake for dessert. Rachel was helping every now and then when Monica let her, but she often got distracted by talking about the new clothes that they had purchased, mainly cute baby ones.

"Hey!" Monica and Rachel stopped what they were doing as Phoebe and Chandler walked in happily pushing Peyton's stroller which was mounted with bags. Monica ran over and noticed no baby inside, she span round and saw Chandler laugh when he moved his jacket to show she was wrapped in a blanket against his chest.

"Oh god" She sighed with relief and took her daughter hugging her close. "Hey baby girl mommy missed you so much" Chandler smiled and started moving the shopping bags to Monica's bedroom, she followed him nosily.

"Oh these are for you and Peyton" He grinned pointing at the 4 overfilled bags. "There's clothes for you both and I even snuck some wine, chocolates and some milk formula in there without Phoebe noticing!"

Monica pulled him close and kissed his lips. "You're too sweet. I didn't need any of this you know"

"Well I wanted to, I bought Peyton a coat, two baby grows and a couple of vests. Then you have some new sweats, jeans and t-shirts. Oh! And there's two matching Blankets a small one for the small one" He kissed Peytons forehead. "and the bigger one for the err…"

"Don't finish the sentence" Monica cut him off. "Thanks Chandler"

"No problem" He pecked her lips again and gestured to the living room, remembering about the other two girls in there who would be quite suspicious if they were alone any longer.

"So, did you have a good day Pheebs?" Monica sat down in the armchair the others followed to the couch, she laid Peyton across her lap and rested a hand on her tummy to soothe her.

"It was great, Frank, Alice and all the kids adored that little princess. Then we went to that new store on Bakers Street before we came home." Phoebes smile turned into a frown when Peyton started screaming and crying in Monica's arms. "She has been crying a lot more than normal today, I just thought it was because she was away from you"

"Oh sweetie what's wrong" Monica stood up and looked at the others nervously Chandler moved over and put the back of his hand on the baby's forehead.

"She's got a temperature. Right Mon don't worry, go and put Peyton in just a vest and bring a blanket with you that way she won't get too warm. Pheebs and Rach you go catch us a cab we'll be down as quick as we can" He ordered them around and watched them nod and do as he had advised. He then grabbed the baby bag off of the stroller and grabbed extra diapers, made up a couple of bottles and some extra clothes just in case it was serious, and they were there longer than expected.

Monica came back with Peyton still crying but a little less now she had cooled down. Chandler pulled a small pacifier out of the draw and handed it to her, hopefully it would let her sleep on the journey to the ER. They made It downstairs and climbed into the back of the cab with Phoebe, Rachel sat in the front and told the driver where to go.

Monica leaned to Chandler her short quick breaths giving away her silent sobs, Chandler wrapped his arm over her shoulder as she moved closer against him, she just wanted to take the pain away from her daughter.

"She'll be okay, it could just be an infection. Come on we are here…Mon? MON" Monica snapped her head up and saw Chandler holding out his hand to help her out of the cab, she hurried inside and to the reception desk behind Rachel and Phoebe, Chandler at her heels.

They were allocated to waiting room B, they all sat on a wooden chair, Chandler beside Monica, Rachel and Phoebe on her other side, Rachel left to call Ross, while Phoebe called Joey.

Monica rested her head on Chandlers shoulder and stroked her thumb across Peytons cheek in small circles

"Miss Gellar could you come with me please?" The doctor called out, Monica and Chandler stood up seeing the others return just in time, they nodded and took their seats back in the waiting area.

"What's the problem today?" He asked as Monica and Chandler took their seats beside the desk in his office.

"Well my friends took my daughter out today and apparently she had been crying a lot more than normal but they thought it's because I wasn't there. I had her when she came home and she just began screaming like she was in pain and she was really hot." Monica explained, the doctor nodded and asked to have Peyton laid on the bed so he could examine her.

"Okay she's got an ear infection which is perfectly normal and with antibiotics it will clear up in 3-4 days, but her temperature is quite high, and if it goes any higher it could cause further problems. Would you be able to stay here overnight so we can keep an eye on it?" The doctor showed the Monica to a room where there was a crib, chairs, one bed and a play mat, while Chandler went and brought the others, Joey and Ross had just arrived.

"Is she okay Mon?" Ross asked pecking her cheek and frowning at Peyton, who was now in the crib, in a more light sleep, she kept squirming and scrunching her face up.

"She has an ear infection which is normal but a really high temperature they just want to keep her in to make sure it doesn't go any higher, if it did then it could be something more serious." Monica sat back on the edge of the bed her eyes not shifting from her daughter.

"She'll be okay, she's just like her mom" Rachel said reassuringly, Monica gave her a thankful smile, she looked around he room at her friends. They were honestly the best, no matter what the problem was or when it was they made sure they were there, no matter what.

She was lucky.

An hour passed by doctors came to take Peyton's temperature, it had increased but only very slightly, so nothing was too worrying.

Rachel and Ross had fallen asleep in one of the armchairs, Phoebe and Joey left to bring them all a change of clothes, food and coffee, leaving Monica and Chandler awake.

Monica hadn't moved from the bed until Peyton started to cry because she needed changing, now she sat on the bed with her back against the wall holding Peyton in her arms.

"Mon why don't you sleep for a while, you're exhausted, and it won't be any help if you have to be up for any reason later. Peyton's calm and asleep, I'll hold her next to you" Chandler said softly moving to sit beside Monica, she looked at him for the first time.

"You promise to wake me up if anything happens?" She whispered, too tired to speak any louder.

"Promise" Chandler helped Monica moved to the pillows, he climbed beside her and draped a pink blanket across his chest, he took Peyton and rested her comfortably on his chest. Monica snuggled under the sheets, fidgeting slightly at the itchy material, she moved closer to Chandlers side, her head resting on his chest beside her daughter. His free arm draped around her shoudlers down to her waist. Sighing contentedly her eyes became heavy and she struggled to keep them open any longer, her breathing slowed.

Rachel opened her eyes slightly and glanced around the room, making sure not to disturb Ross she looked towards the bed and her heart melted. Chandler half sitting and laying, with Peyton to the left side of his chest, and Monica asleep on the right side, they were all asleep and they looked so happy, even unconscious.

A doctor came in but thought it best to leave them to rest slightly, Peyton was asleep and peaceful so she thought it best to come back later.

By 8pm Joey and Phoebe were back, and Ross and Rachel were awake, they all grinned in the direction of the bed.

Should we wake them to eat?" Joey whispered handing around sandwiches and coffee.

"No they need to sleep, and if they move Peyton will wake up, she's best asleep." Ross shook his head and took a bite, he almost spat it out when he realised what was on it.

"Joey! Is that Barbecue sauce with Ham?!" He gagged trying to stay quiet but get rid of the taste, Rachel snorted and clapped her hand over her mouth to prevent a fit of laughter waking everyone in the hospital.

"Yeah baby" Joey grinned, he chuckled when Phoebe wiped her tears and giggled at Ross' angry expression.

"Sorry to interrupt is Monica Gellar here?" The doctor spotted the couple sleeping and dropped to a whisper.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah that's her. Could you tell us what's wrong outside? She needs to sleep" The doctor nodded so they all filed out of the room into the corridor and waited for the doctor to speak.

"Am I correct in saying Miss Gellar gave birth a couple of days ago due to an umbilical chord problem?" The group nodded but listened intently for him to continue. "Well we did a few tests that day but the doctor that was working the night she left never mentioned anything to her. We noticed she had many bruises on her body, I don't know whether she ever complained of aching in her stomach after her birth, but she has a torn fallopian tube. I think she had been hit by or with something. The earliest time it could've happened would have been when she was around 3 months pregnant. She probably just thought it was a pain that came with the pregnancy."

Rachel glanced and Phoebe and mouthed "Will" an angry expression flashed across their faces.

"We need to check how bad it is, it can be fixable by a quick surgery but If its too far then it could potentially cause problems for if she tries to get pregnant in the future."

Ross felt his stomach drop to his feet. Everyone took a deep breath and focused on what the doctor had just said.

Will Monica be okay and have no risks on future pregnancies? How will Chandler react to her explanation? Will she tell them how the tear must have happened?


	6. Are You Okay?

_**I know the last Chapter wasn't great and I haven't been getting many reviews, I just hope you do like this story. If you enjoy it please leave me reviews and let me know because I will only continue if I know you all like it. Thank you to those of you who do review. Now on with the next Chapter!**_

 **Chapter 6 –**

The doctor rushed off to deal with another patient leaving Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey staring at each other in shock and upset.

"What are we going to tell her?" Ross murmured after what felt like hours. Rachel rubbed his back and leaned against his shoulder reassuring him.

Phoebe looked at the others and sighed "We have to tell her because she needs to be checked and things, maybe if we wait until after Peytons been checked then tell her, they will probably send her to a private room tonight with Peyton staying here anyways."

"Yeah that's a good idea I guess" Rachel nodded and shrugged her shoulders. "Don't think there's any easy way to say this no matter what we do"

With that they filed quietly back into Peytons room gladly seeing Chandler, Monica and the baby still fast asleep. Ross pulled Rachel onto his lap and hugged her close, he felt sick to the stomach when he looked at his little sister and thought about how much she'd been through.

Chandler shook awake and shivered as a cold draft hit him, he squinted around confused of where he was for a minute, when his eyes focused and he recognised his friends smiling and talking he relaxed. A small whimper reminded him of the baby on his chest, her face scrunched up making him smile. He rubbed her back soothingly until she calmed back down, then to his other side he moved the brunette hair from Monica's face and smiled, she truly was beautiful, and she was 'with' him in a way.

"You awake?" Rachel whispered, Chandler nodded and tried to move a little, Monica looked comfortable, but he needed to move his arm. Rachel came to the bed and carefully took Peyton from him, she started to cry a little. Chandler manoeuvred so he could leave Monica on the bed and keep her asleep while he moved off of the bed and stretched his muscles.

"Thanks Rach, you want me to?" Rachel rocked Peyton back and forth, it only resulted in her crying louder, she nodded to Chandler and handed her to him. He kissed her forehead and held her close to his chest, rubbing her back again. The others stared in awe of how easy he made it looked to calm he down, it was as if it came naturally to him, and she only calmed down with him or Monica.

"It's okay baby girl" He cooed playing with her tiny fingers, she shivered slightly in his arms and he realised her temperature must be coming down again.

"Hey Joe can you get me one of onesies from Peytons bag?"

"Here you go" Joey handed over a baby pink onesie that had little bunnies covering it, Chandler rested Peyton at the end of the bed and gently dressed her. She had calmed down so he passed her to Phoebe knowing they all wanted and cuddle with her.

"Oh hi Pey" Phoebe cooed smiling down and rubbing the baby's belly.

"Chandler, thank you for being here for my sister, you hurt her I'll admit, it hurt us all, but I can't thank you enough for sticking by her" Ross got to his feet and pulled Chandler into a hug slapping his back, Rachel grinned noticing Chandlers smile and glance at Monica.

"Chandler could I talk to you outside please?" She asked innocently, Chandler nodded as Ross moved over to Phoebe and Joey who had their attention on Peyton.

"What's up Rach?"

"What's going on with you and Monica?" Rachel's eyes narrowed trying to see any way of him lying.

"What do you mean?" He tried to keep himself from smiling as his heart began to thump against his chest.

"I know about her feelings towards you, she only told me the day before she had Peyton because we were all torn up about you leaving but she was devastated and that's why… because she loves you" Rachel explained how she found out about Monica keeping her eyes on Chandler.

"I- erm- i-I don't know what you're talking about" He stammered almost hitting himself for the stutter which made it so obvious.

"Did she tell you?"

Chandler sighed and looked down at his feet shoving his hands deep into his jean pockets. "Yes, she told me."

"So that's it? Come on Chandler I'm worried about her I just want her to be happy, she will eventually tell me anyways." Rachel pleaded, pulling a face that always persuaded Chandler to tell her whatever she wanted to know.

"Fine. It was when she ran out of the apartment, she was upset because I was talking about going on that date with Joey. She told me and I told her it was fine, I kissed her. But she said she couldn't be in a proper relationship because she only just broke up with Will and I'm the same with Kathy. So I suggested that we just take it slow and we can see how we are in a month. Because I know my feeling for her will only increase. We don't want anyone to know until it's serious so please don't say anything." Chandler finished and looked up to see Rachel giving him a very wide smile.

"Aww I'm so happy for you both. I think what you're doing is for the best. I promise I won't say a word to anyone." Rachel pulled Chandler into a hug, he thanked her and returned to the others while she left for the bathroom.

"Chandler could you take Peyton she's not settling with any of us" Phoebe held out the baby and Chandler took her willingly.

"You're okay. You're okay" He said softly rocking her back and forth, soon enough she closed her eyes and he was able to settle her into the crib, so he could sit down and talk to his friends.

Monica opened her eyes and glanced around, she caught sight of the clock and noticed it was almost midnight. "Chandler" She whispered spotting him in the corner beside all her friends, he stood up and sat at the end of the bed when she sat up.

"How you feeling Mon?" Rachel asked sitting on her other side and hugging her best friend close.

"I'm okay. I need that sleep" She yawned in reply and leant over to stroke her daughters cheek. "Has she been okay?" She said to no one in particular.

Ross gulped and looked at Rachel who shook her head and gave him a warm smile.

"Her temps gone down, she's been a little grouchy but as far as that she's perfect." Monica smiled at her brother thanking him. "Although, we've noticed when we have hold of her she settles but she is fidgety and doesn't stay like it for very long, but if we give her to Chandler, she calms down straight away. When you were all sleeping she slept on his chest until he woke up so for at least 2 hours."

All the friends nodded and gave Chandler a look of jealousy, Monica couldn't stop her widening smile, she leant against Chandlers shoulder.

He shrugged and kept his eyes on Peyton "I can't control that she must have good taste". Joey snorted, and Phoebe giggled with Ross. But Rachel looked at Monica, she was looking at Chandler and you could just see the love she had for him in her eyes. Rachel was over the moon for her best friend.

"She Must" Monica nodded squeezing Chandlers hand which rested on his knee. Chandler grinned and quickly kissed her temple so the others would think it was just the normal thing they had always done, but Rachel knew differently and watching them made her heart ache she was a tad jealous but too happy to let it affect her.

This is all that Monica deserved, she deserved someone who loved her for who she was. Someone who would respect and care about her. Now more than ever she needed someone who would always and be there for her and Peyton, to keep her smiling. Chandler was that person for definite.

A doctor came by and took Peytons temperature for the final time, saying she was okay and that Monica would just have to give her antibiotics 3 times a day for the next 2/3 days to clear up the ear infection.

The doctor looked at Monica then at Rachel who shook her head, Monica needed to be told about her issue. They were left alone again as Monica rocked Peyton to sleep.

"Mon, Chandler could you please sit on the bed we need to talk to you" Ross said quietly taking Rachel's shaky hand In his. Their friends nodded and did as they were asked.

"Erm- well when you were asleep the doctor came in asking to see you Monica" Rachel started but could go no further as she choked on her tears, Monica's brow furrowed she looked questioningly at Phoebe and Joey.

"Okay, we went outside to talk and he said when you were here and you had Peyton, they took tests. The doctor who came back and told you everything was fine never told you one thing, there's a tear in your fallopian tubes Mon" Phoebe spoke fast and looked away sneaking a glance at her friend, tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Chandler looked at Monica's face, she froze and stared down at Peyton, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her hair.

"The doctor said if it's too big it could affect you having a baby in the future but you can have surgery and you should be fine" Joey held Phoebes hand giving it a reassuring squeeze as she wiped her tears.

It was those words that made Monica break out into sobs, the thought of not been able to have another baby hurt, killed in fact. Her heart began thumping against her chest 'affect you having a baby' replying tortuously in her head over and over. Chandler took Peyton and laid her in the crib beside him then sat right back on the bed, he pulled Monicas body onto his lap as she cried into his chest clinging onto his jacket.

"Mon don't cry, we can get a doctor and get them to check you, I promise you will be okay and I'll be here for you" He spoke softly into her head feeling her nod against his chest.

"Shall I find the doctor that spoke to me?" Rachel asked resting her hand on Monica's arm cautiously, not quite sure how she would react. To her surprise Monica pulled away from Chandler and wrapped her arms around her waist her head over her belly, Rachel hugged Monica's shoulders tightly giving a slight smile to Chandler.

"Thank you, you guys." Monica sniffed and rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears, she wanted to be strong now, just get through this. She knew she'd be able to, she had the best support by her side no matter what. Chandler nodded his eyes shining proudly at how strong this woman really was. Honestly it really wasn't like Monica to cry and that's all she'd done for the past few days.

Rachel returned with the doctor and his assistant they carried photos and broad smiles on their faces.

"Hi Monica, how are you?" He shook her hand and sat in the chair across from her and Chandler.

"Okay I guess, could you tell me what's going on." Monica replied subconsciously clenching her fists in the blankets turning her knuckles white.

"Well by the sounds of it your friends have described the issue pretty well" Monica glanced and smiled at her friends thanking them wordlessly. "You have a tear in your fallopian tube. We aren't sure how it happened but there are only a few scenarios, it happened after you became so either someone's hit you in the stomach with something or you've fallen onto something." The doctor tried to find an answer from Monica, but her face remained blank the words slowly sinking in, she already knew the answer but was unable to bring her voice from her head out into the open.

"We have looked at the pictures taken the other day when you had your baby girl and we can assure you that you will be absolutely fine!" He smiled again, and Monica felt happy tears fill her eyes, she laughed slightly in relief, the whole room seemed to copy breathing out a breath of relief all around them. "The tear Is 2cm long, so it's easily fixed with a quick surgery, but I'm afraid we have to do the operation through a hole in the side of your stomach and so you will have to have around 3 weeks recovery"

Chandler laughed out loud stopping abruptly when Monica turned round, and glared at him. "I'm sorry but Monica Gellar _relax?_ Doc I can promise she will be well looked after" He grinned at the doctor, Monica's expression softened, and she smiled lovingly, in awe of how sweet Chandler was.

"Okay so when can we get it sorted?" She asked.

"We can do it tomorrow if you would like, the sooner the better. You can stay in the large private room a couple of doors down. It has two beds, a cot and more seating so your friends can visit" The doctor stood up ready to leave stopping when Monica came in front of him.

"Is there any chance my Friends can stay? I really need them here. They can help me with Peyton too" Monica looked around and her Friends nodded along with her, she finished her gaze back on the doctor eyeing him pleadingly.

The doctor sighed glancing around the room again. "Okay as long as they aren't loud through the night. We have very sick patients on this floor" Monica nodded and shook his hand thanking him.

"I don't see any on the floor" Chandler said tapping his foot around a playful grin curling on his lips. "Sorry" He chuckled as the doctor let out a laugh and continued out of the room. Monica gently slapped Chandlers chest and returned to the bed putting away Peytons blanket and empty bottle.

Nurse Gardner, the doctors young blonde haired pretty faced assistant showed the group to their new room which was at least double their last one. Monica and Chandler beelined for the bed on the right, Rach, Ross, Phoebe and Joey eyes the remaining one.

"You have it" Phoebe offered gesturing to Ross who had his arm around Rachel.

Rachel declined the offer shaking her head. "How about we take it in turns, me and Ross sleep for a while and then we swap with you then you swap with Joe, that way we all get a little bit of comfy sleep" The others agreed and took a chair each.

"I'm going to go change Peyton and get coffee you guys want anything?" Monica asked cradling Peyton as the baby opened her eyes and flapped her arms around a little.

"Yes, please Mon" They all chorused, Chandler laughed and came to her side. "I'll help you with the coffee" Monica smiled and followed him out of the room heading for the baby change.

"Hey how's the princess?" Chandler cooed as Monica made her way over, Peyton moulded over her chest.

"She's happy and clean now" Monica took a sip off coffee almost spitting it out as her tongue screamed out in pain.

"What about Peyton?" Monica grinned at Chandlers words and pulled him down a deserted corridor, she moved her free hand to his neck pulling him down to her. She placed her lips on his in a sweet lingering kiss.

"You okay with everything?" He asked placing the cups on the ledge behind them and moving his free hands to Monica's waist, their eyes met making Monica lose her words as she got lost in him.

"Erm-Yeah I mean it's going to get fixed in surgery and ill be able to have more kids in the future, I'm just nervous about the op and then the healing part. How am I going to look after Peyton?" She rocked the baby a little and grinned.

"You'll be okay I know it and we are all here for you. I will help you with Peyton, I will be here" Chandlers eyes told Monica that his words were utter promises and that he was serious, he tore his eyes from hers and smiled at Peyton. One hand moved and rubbed her back.

"Thank you so much" Monica tugged his shirt a little for him to move closer, she kissed him a little more passionately feeling her heart race and bolts of electricity shot through her body making her shiver.

They slowly walked back to their friends giggling at Chandlers imitation of the local store assistant Mad Maggie.

"That's yours Pheebs" Monica handed a cup of coffee over and perched on the edge of the bed moving Peyton to lay in her arms, Rachel joined her while the others got lost in conversation.

"I know about you and Chandler" She whispered, Monica's eyes widened to the size of milk bottle tops, her mouth gaping open.

"How-what- I don't know what you mean" She whispered exasperatedly in response.

"I asked what was going on because I could tell there was something and he told me that you were taking it slow because of your break-ups and that you are just going to see how it goes before you are official." Rachel spoke slowly her voice getting quieter, Monica nodded along not realising the smile on her face continuously getting bigger.

"Yeah, we want to keep it secret because no one else knows about my feelings and so I just didn't tell anyone, sorry I should've told you Rach-"

"No, no, no, don't worry about that I just wanted to say that I'm really happy for you, and I wont say anything. You're both literally the sweetest ever, I could cry" Rachel drooped out her bottom lip and glanced at Chandler, her smile evident.

"Aww I love you Rach" Monica grinned leaning in and wrapped her one arm around Rachel's neck, hugging her tight.

By 2am the room fell silence, everyone had finally fallen asleep. Monica on the corner bed with Chandler her head resting on his chest, Rachel and Ross on the other bed exactly the same way then Phoebe and Joey in a chair each their legs draped over the arms. Peyton settled In the crib beside her mother, the doctor told them in the morning Monica would have to be hooked up to machines to check her heart rate and bloods, then she would have the operation at around dinner time, all being well she should be awake and back in her room by the evening.

It all seems to be going well at the minute, Monica And Chandler together, Peytons okay, Rachel is happy for them all. Monica will be okay hopefully with surgery. What could really go wrong?


	7. I Won't Leave You

_**As always thank you for the reviews you have given me, I'm glad you all enjoy the story and I know it seems all bad and as if there is always something going on. But has life ever been just perfect without some rocky starts? Enjoy the next chapter…**_

 **Chapter 7 - I Won't Leave You**

Rachel, Ross, Phoebe and Joey were asked to wait outside while Monica was hooked up to heart monitors and the doctors took another scan to check the tear in her fallopian tube, in a new room.

Chandler went with another doctor to bathe Peyton and change her, Monica chose him out of all her friends who gave their own protests but went along with Monica's wishes. Chandler himself was slightly taken aback but he couldn't help his smile that took over him. He lifted Peyton from the changing table, she kept her eyes open for no longer than 5 minutes before the gentle swaying on the way back to her mother took her into dreamland.

"Can we go in now?" Rachel jumped up seeing yet another doctor leave Monica's room, the others standing behind her with hopeful eyes.

The doctor nodded and smiled at their eagerness, "Yes but she needs to be rested before the operation so don't get her stressed."

Without another word they filed into the room greeted with a broad grin from Monica.

"Hey guys" She sat back against the head board and moved to the middle, gesturing for Phoebe and Rachel to sit on either side of her.

"How you doing sweetie?" Rachel asked not missing a sly grin sneaking on Monica's face, she also smirked but hid it quickly.

"I'm okay, the doctor said the risks that can happen, but he said he's done this load of times and I will be fine, I'll have it about 4"

"Yes, you will be, but first this one missed you" Everyone looked up to the door seeing Chandler carrying a pink baby bag, a pink blanket with white bunnies and a small fussy bundle of joy. "Joe grab this" He panted holding out the bag instantly holding Peyton tighter when his arm was freed.

Monica took Peyton in her arms angling her comfortably inbetween Phoebe and herself, "Hi baby girl, oh what's wrong?" She cooed rocking her slightly, Peyton opened her eyes and looked up at Monica.

Almost instantly she closed her eyes and cuddled into her Mother's chest Rachel and Phoebe exchanged looks resulting in happy smiles. Monica had always been great with kids and now she has her own, and honestly it was perfect. Monica felt tears spring to her eyes as she looked down at her daughter her heart melting. She completely loved this little girl and she always would. She was the only one that Peyton needed to calm down and that made her ache inside, the thought of been depended on by her was just amazing.

Chandler took a seat next to Ross and became engrossed in a conversation with Joey about the nurses… as expected.

Monica glanced up and listened intently watching Chandlers lips move, she understood the words.

"She's cute for sure" Monica knew he was only saying it for Joey because none of them knew apart from Rachel, but she still felt a strong bolt of Jealousy hit her like a punch in the stomach.

"Guys is there any chance you could get me some things from downstairs?" She asked every head turning her way, they nodded waiting for the orders.

"We'll get you anything Mon" Phoebe smiled.

"I would like some Magazines because I can't do much else, and I'm really hungry" Monica groaned, the others rubbed their stomachs agreeing silently.

"Yeah Pheebs, Rach you can go to the store and buy magazines, then me Ross and Chandler can get food from that Takeaway across the street!" Joey exclaimed jumping on his feet eagerly.

"Thanks, you guys" Monica grinned thankfully hugging the two girls beside her close for second, " Chandler could you stay I just need to talk to you" Chandler span around and nodded a smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

The others left, Rachel winked at them before closing the door and hurrying off.

"Whats up" Chandler asked leaning forward and taking Monica's hand in his, she hesitated slightly but relaxed into it.

She forced herself to keep a straight face making sure to avoid eye contact. "I heard what you said to Joey about that nurse" Another punch of jealousy hit her stomach just at the thought of Chandler talking about the nurse.

Chandler frowned deeply moving Monica's head to face him. "Oh Mon, I was only saying it because otherwise Joey would know something was going on. I'm sorry if I hurt you, you know that's the last thing I'd want to do. I really am sorry" He stroked a hand over Peytons head and took her from Monica, laying her in the crib beside them. Monica sat up smiling quickly while his back was turned.

Chandler turned back his eyes saddened, turning slightly red. "Oh no no no no" She moved closer her hands cupping his face. "Don't, I know what you was doing. I'm sorry Chandler, I'm not upset."

His face lit up slightly, but he started to move away, Monica pulled him back closer wrapping her arms around his neck. She leant closer and kissed him passionately, happy when he kissed back. She let her tongue roam his mouth pulling him right beside her.

Chandler pulled away smiling his arms wrapping around her waist. Monica shuffled down the bed resting her head on Chandlers chest, her arms tightly around his stomach. "Sorry" She whispered running circles across his chest.

"Mon, I don't care. I like you getting jealous. I'm not going anywhere but it's nice to know I'm wanted" He grinned her head shifting to look up at him.

"You're definitely wanted" She returned the smile and cuddled back against his chest, the rising and falling with the heart beat lulling her to sleep.

Rachel, Phoebe and Ross quietly entered the room carrying bags making sure they wouldn't wake Monica. "WE GOT FOOD!" Joey exclaimed barging through the door, holding up two very full bags.

"Joey!" Chandler hissed, seeing Monica's head shoot up, she groaned but smiled at her friends pulling herself back to a sitting position but still keeping close to Chandler.

"Oh that was good" Ross groaned sitting back against the chair patting his stomach, the others repeated the action, not able to eat another thing.

Monica let her head rest on Chandler's shoulder, her eyes suddenly heavy, her head pounding.

The rest of the friends also got rest while the baby and Monica slept, talked quietly and took turns to do the coffee run because none of them could go without it. The time passed quickly, Monica slept through the whole 3 hours until Chandler gently shook her awake whispering for her to get up.

"Monica, how you feeling?" The doctor came to her side unhooking the machines.

"I'm okay, I needed the sleep, but I'm good now, Is it time already?" Monica rubbed her eyes and looked at Chandler worryingly.

"Yes, we are going to take you down to theatre now, you'll be in there for about 30 minutes but you will probably still be asleep for another hour after that. You'll be okay" The doctor noticed Monica's look an rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Mon you'll be okay I promise. We will look after Peyton and be here when you come out" Chandler squeezed her shoulders and moved aside so the rest of her friends could see her, but she grabbed his hand so he ended up sitting by her feet.

"I love you Mon, you better be back for wine and ice cream soon" Phoebe chuckled hugging Monica. "Yeah Mon, Love you" Rachel followed.

Ross kissed her cheek and hugged her quickly. "Good luck sis, I love you"

Joey followed, "Love you Monica" He gave her goofy grin resulting in hr giving him a watery laugh.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as her friends moved aside and Chandler came back to her he leant over hugging her but quickly pecked her lips, their friends oblivious.  
"I will be here when you're back Mon" He whispered, she nodded and let him step away.

"Look after my baby girl" Monica smiled at Peyton then back at her friends. "I love you all so much"

The others sniffed and fought back the tears knowing it would only make Monica worse. "We love you Monica" They replied in unison watching her being wheeled out of the room.

Chandler caught a glimpse of Monicas heartbroken face feeling his heart break, she was scared, who wouldn't be?

But he would be there for her. He wouldn't leave her. Never.

 _ **I know this chapters short but otherwise it would've been a while before I upload as I've got exams for the next week. Please tell me what you think and review the story. Thank you!**_


	8. Finally Home

_**Sorry this took a little longer to be updated, I've been super busy with exams and personal things. Thank you for any reviews you previously gave me, It means a lot to me. Please stick with this story, I am hoping for it to go on for many chapters so keep reading!**_

 **Chapter 8 –**

Chandler sat back against the wall sucking in a deep breathe of air, his eyes on the double doors. Ross slumped in his chair, watching Phoebe and Joey attempt on reading a magazine about War. Rachel shuffled across the room to Chandler, he still never looked up until she took her hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze.

"She'll be doing fine Chandler. The doctor said it was a short surgery, so she should be out soon." She tried to keep a reassuring look on her face, Chandler gave her a small smile and sighed his head dropping, letting his chin hit his chest.

"I know, but she looked so scared when they took her Rach" His voice cracked and dropped to a whisper. "It's all my fault"

Rachel shook her head nudging her friends shoulder to get him to look up. "Hey! Have you met Monica? She is the strongest person I know Chandler, she will get through this. None of this was your fault, you didn't know about Will, you didn't know that Peyton would come early, you was upset and we all understand why. Mon was upset that you left, yes that's why she stopped eating and sleeping but you don't look any better. It hurt you just as much. Don't blame yourself Chandler." She finished and wiped a tear that trickled down Chandlers face.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt her, if I knew that she would stop eating, sleeping and causing herself damage then you know I would never have left." He snapped around when the door to his left opened and a doctor came through with a smile on his face.

"Your friend is in recovery, she'll be able to come back in this room by tonight, the surgery went perfectly she just needs rest. Whichever one of you is Chandler could you just come outside?" He looked around the room as all eyes averted to Chandler who stood up shakily and followed the doctor out into the hall.

He held his breath waiting for the bad news already feeling tears sting his eyes, "Monica has been asking for you, you can go and see her but if she falls asleep out of no where it's just the medicine still in her system by tonight it will have worn off. About her daughter, she can hold her but it will cause pain if she tries to move around with her too much, hopefully by the end of the week she will be back to normal."

"Oh, thank you doctor" Chandler shook the professionals hand before following him to Recovery Room 1. Through the window on the door he saw Monica staring at the ceiling, a hand resting on her stomach over the sheets, her eyes a little puffy. He opened the door not quite wanting to look at her, she instantly met his gaze and gave him a smile only he got which melted his heart.

"Chandler" Her voice raspy but the smile never faltered in fact it got wider if possible. Chandler perched on the edge of the chair beside the bed, Monica's hand reached out finding his, their fingers intertwining fitting together perfectly.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"I'm better now." She grinned again drowsily making Chandler chuckle and shake his head. "My head aches and my tummy just feels like period cramps would but that's because of the pain relief I've had." Chandlers face crumpled at the word 'Period' Monica passed it off not half surprised by his reaction. She was honestly better now he was there, as soon as she was woken up by the doctor the first name she called was Chandlers.

"Get some sleep you need to rest." Chandler stroked circles on her soft skin with his thumb, Monica gave it a couple of tugs until he looked up at her again.

"Come here" She gestured to the space beside her, shuffling over carefully leaving half of them bed for him.  
"Mon I can't, it'll hurt you" He stepped back shaking his head.

"Chandler…come here I need you" Monica pulled her puppy eyes giving him the sweetest smile she could. Chandler sighed feeling his heart melt at the woman in front of him. She _wanted_ him. In her words _needed_. "Please"

As carefully as he could he climbed onto the bed beside Monica, instead of her gasping in pain like he expected she turned to the side slightly and gazed into his eyes lost in the deep blue of them, smiling appreciatively.

"I'm sorry you had to do that and you're going to have this pain, I wish I could take it away" Chandler said softly his thumb grazing across Monica's cheek.

"Oh honey. I'm okay. You being here helps take my mind off the pain its not your fault" Chandler felt his breath catch in his throat at the endearment, maybe she said it when they were friends but now he knows it means more. Monica also realised what she said and felt a lump in her throat grow when she remembered how much Chandler could freak out about things like this.

"I'll be here all the time then" he mumbled kissing her shoulder softly.

"Hmm could get used to that" Monica felt her heart flutter, she felt like a giddy teenager again. Without another word she slipped a hand to the nape of his neck pulling his face to meet hers, their lips meeting in a quick kiss.

Chandler couldn't help the goofy grin taking over him when they broke apart, Monica chuckled and shook her head pecking his lips again before resting her head on his chest settling into his side. Both of his arms wrapped around her waist keeping her close, while one of her hands clung to the hem of his shirt her other one on his stomach.

Chandler felt Monica's breathing slow and even out as her eyes fell shut, he finally relaxed himself feeling the tiredness settle into him, his eyes suddenly heavy.

Rachel rocked Peyton while trying to find a clean bottle in the baby bag, Joey helped her, and Peyton quickly calmed down, small gulping noises emitting from her throat every now and then. Rachel sat back and sighed a breath of relief, she smiled down at the baby girl seeing so much of Monica in front of her, the eyes, the hair and she was sure the same smile would make an appearance soon.

Ross smiled coming around the corner with a nurse just behind him, Phoebe gave him a questioning look and waited for him to speak. "She's out. She's been great through surgery, Chandler's with her because she asked for him but they fell asleep we can see her, but we have to stay quiet." Rachel and Joey caught each other's gaze their grins only showing half of the relief and happiness they felt at that moment.

"Well Pey's fell asleep, so she'll be out for the next couple of hours, let's go" Rachel held herself back from running to her best friends room preferring to keep the baby asleep for a while rather than crying and waking Monica up.

Ross opened peeked through the glass window before quietly opening the door and slipping into the room followed by Rachel, then Joey and Phoebe, they each took a chair beside the bed, Rachel kept Peyton on her chest.

Monica looked better now, apart from the few cuts and bruises here and there, she was no longer pale or depressed, still skinny but that wouldn't be for long, soon enough she'd be back home cooking whatever her friends wished for. That's just how she wanted her life.

Nearly an hour later, Monica shook awake from her sleep, a thin layer of sweat covering her forehead, she tossed her head back and forth trying to work out where she was but felt two arms pull her closer and tighten slightly making her relax. Chandler.

"Hi Mon" A voice spoke from the side and Monica stuck her head up a little, smiling at her friends who she had somehow missed in her moment of panic.

"Hey guys" She croaked her throat still sore. "Thank you for being here, you seriously didn't have to sit around and wait all day." Carefully she loosened Chandlers arms enough for her to sit up and lean against his shoulder, now fully able to see Rachel speaking to her.

"We wouldn't have left you, or peyton. Who by the way has missed her mommy" Rachel stood beside the bed and passed over the sleeping girl.

Monica took her and felt her heart ache, her baby girl in her arms, and she was in Chandlers arms. She would give anything to actually see what they looked like right now. Almost as if he read her mind Joey brought out a small camera and clicked it a few times at different angles, then moved beside Monica to show her. The first one she was looking at Peyton and Chandlers head was against the pillow his eyes closed arms around her. The next picture showed his eyes opening and the third with him looking to his side and grinning widely at Monica his arms never moving positions.

Monica turned to the side and gave him a warm smile. "Hi" Her voice came out in a little more than a whisper as her mind got lost. The whole room disappeared all that stayed was Chandler her and Peyton the rest were nowhere, Chandler tore his eyes away and broke his embrace around Monica reluctantly.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, won't be long" He opened the door as Ross stood up and followed him. "I'll go to"

Monica sat back uncomfortably knowing that Chandler would be getting interrogated of why he was on the bed with her by Ross, Phoebe took Peyton and laid her on the bottom of the bed surrounded by pillows and a thin blanket, so they could all relax without worrying about waking her.

"I can't wait to just get home" Monica whined throwing her head back against the pillow, Joey sighed.

"When we get home we can go to Central Perk and have a coffee all together it'll be nice" He grinned thankful they were all back together. "I'm glad you're okay now Mon, will you at least be happy and make me lasagne when we are home and you're healed?"

Monica chuckled and nodded. "Thanks. Yeah Joe I'll make you your favourite. Now Rach could you help me to the bathroom, Pheebs Peyton might need changing" She pointed to the baby who's face turned red with discomfort.

"Great." Phoebe exclaimed sarcastically. Rachel laughed and took Monica's hand, carefully they turned, and Monica got to her feet, her hand resting over her stomach. "You okay Mon?"

Monica turned to Phoebe and nodded. "I'm okay, I just really need to pee" She shook her head and took a few wobbly steps towards the door her hand tightening around Rachels. Eventually she was able to walk with little support by the time they reached the ladies door.

"So how's you and You Know Who?" Rachel eyed Monica who couldn't help turn her look from serious to almost dreamy.

"Rach you know how Chandler cares about you as a friend but he's jokey. He's totally different, he so sweet and kind and protective. He wouldn't even hold my hand tight in case it somehow hurt my tummy." Rachel snorted and earned a light punch from Monica. "Hey he really takes care of me, I had a bad dream the other day when he came back and he came in and just held me, same with earlier apparently he was the first person I asked for and after I persuaded him he got on the bed next to me and just held me. It makes me feel really safe"

Rachel sniffed and hugged Monica tightly. "I'm so happy for you Mon. But you realise if he ever hurts you I will have to sort him out" Monica giggled into Rachels neck and nodded.

"Thanks Rach. I'm sorry I said ages ago that you and Ross were to soppy and cringy. I think I may be worse" Monica laughed, her hand enveloped Rachels as they turned to return to the others, their arm swung back and forth as they smiled goofily at each other both knowing how the other felt now.

"How come you was in bed with my sister" Ross shot, Chandler stopped and could have almost laughed at Ross' determination as if he knew something bad was happening.

"She asked for me when the doctors woke her up and when I went in she didn't want to be alone, she just asked if I'd stay next to her while she slept. That's all Ross, there's no need to be over protective I'm not some kind of freak" Chandler chuckled and continued to dry his hands followed by Ross.

"I'm sorry man." Ross clapped his friend on the back and Chandler smiled appreciatively.

"Where have you been?" Monica froze shocked in the doorway as Chandler shot to her side a concerned look on his face, his voice shaking a little with worry.

She put her hand over his, "I went to the bathroom with Rach, you don't need to worry I'm perfectly fine I'm not in pain either, surely Pheebs and Joey told you where I was" Monica slightly stepped away from him to get back to her bed.

"Yeah sorry I'm been a doufus" Monica turned and grinned at him which he returned happily.

"You're not. Thank you." She mouthed before slumping back on the bed and taking a fussy Peyton from Ross. "Are you hungry sweetie" Peyton looked up her piercing blue eyes meeting her mothers for a second. Joey handed over a bottle and soon the babies eyes were again closed.

Around 3pm a doctor came to check on Monica giving her the all clear, she could go home that night.

"Ross grab that jacket then I think we have everything." Rachel called from the door, heaving to large bags and holding the door open enough for Monica in the wheelchair. Chandler pushed her out making sure not to crash and disturb Peyton who was happy now in her mothers arms again. Ross followed out of the room last and out to the reception area where Monica signed a couple of forms.

They managed to hail two cabs happy to get off the crowded streets, people running backwards and forward to and from work, Rachel, Monica, Chandler and Peyton in the first car, Phoebe, Ross and Joey in the second. Rachel glanced to her right grinning wildly, Monica leaned on Chandlers shoulder while he rocked Peyton pulling goofy faces at her.

Eventually everything was back in the apartment, with everyone slumped around Monica's living room. Peyton was down for the night, Monica was half asleep in the armchair, Chandler the same on the couch with Ross, Phoebe Joey and Rachel stretched out on the floor groaning.

"Why don't you all stay over, Pheebs and Joey can be in here, Ross and Rachel in the spare room and Chandler can stay in the armchair." Monica suggested covering her eyes with her hand hoping the pounding in her head would fade a little.

"mmf" Ross puffed standing and taking Rachels hand, they traipsed to the spare room closing the door and immediately flopping into bed. Joey and Phoebe begrudgingly moved to the couch their muscles sore and heavy, their eyes closing simultaneously small snoring noises emitting from them.

Monica stood up and moved towards her bedroom watching Chandler stand and get himself comfortable in the armchair, somehow tiredness made him look adorable to her, this was not just a small crush was it?  
"Heyy" Monica whined her voice barely a whisper, despite that Chandler looked over wearily and gave a small smile. Monica held out her hand towards him, he stretched out and met her, she gave a little tug, to which he stood and leaned beside her.

"C'mon" She grinned and pulled him to the bedroom weakly, Chandler brushed his teeth and washed his face quickly while Monica changed into the new pair of sweats and a baggy top.

Chandler climbed into bed and pulled her flush to his body, he quickly pecked her lips, no energy in the two of them for anything more, her head rested on his chest while an arm wrapped over his stomach, his head back against the pillow his arms securely around her waist.

"Night Mon" He whispered kissing the top of her head.

Instead of replying Monica pulled him even closer.

The apartment filled with snores from all 6 adults and the baby. Silence fell as deep sleep overtook and sweet dreams kicked in.


	9. Tables Must Have Turned

_**Hope you guys like the last Chapter Not sure how long it will have taken me to update but I apologise if it's been a while, I've had things to do. Enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **This chapter was inspired by another fanfic I read and really enjoye**_ _d._

 **Chapter 9 –**

3 weeks passed by and Monica had fully recovered, Peyton was around 1 month old now, all Monica's friends helped her out with Peyton when she had to rest, Rachel continued to live at the apartment while Phoebe went back to hers and came over every day, morning and after work. Ross and Joey were there when they could be in between work, while Chandler had nothing to do, he helped Monica with the baby, but they had to try and make it seem normal, so he would go for an hour while Ross and Joey came over after work.

The two weren't able to spend as much time together but when they did all three of them cuddled up on the couch for as long as they possibly could. Monica was happy that she got to spend the time she did with Chandler although she had to admit she couldn't sleep properly without him beside her. Despite only sleeping beside each other 3-4 times from the night he returned till the night they came home from the hospital, it all had felt so natural and now it was wrong with him not there.

Chandler tapped his glass against the counter irritated with not been able to see Monica all day, he could've gone around while everyone was there, but the normality of hugging her or kissing her was too much of a risk. They had been doing this for maybe a week and a half, but he honestly missed her as soon as she left the room, every night was a struggle, to sleep on his own and not sneak over to see her. He wouldn't change it for the world because he was happier now than he had ever been before.

The apartment door swung open and closed quickly, Chandler made no effort to turn around thinking it was just Joey. A pair of small delicate hands slipped around his waist from behind, warm breath against the side of his neck, a chin resting on his shoulder. A warm smile crept along Chandler's face, the familiar feeling in his stomach starting up again.

"Hi" Monica spoke softly her breath on his neck making him shudder slightly. "What's wrong?" She nudged Chandler for him to turn to look at her, when he did she pulled him to his feet. His eyes met hers, without another word her pulled her close, his arms wrapping tightly around his waist the smell of coconut shampoo intoxicating him. Monica's body melted against his as her arms stretched up and around his neck, her face buried against his chest.

"I missed you" She mumbled against his chest.

"I missed you too" Chandler replied, kissing her temple, Monica pulled away and captured his lips in a sweet kiss, Chandler deepened the kiss keeping it slow and gentle still, they just stayed like this for at least 5 minutes both very happy with their life.

Chandler broke away linking Monica's fingers with his own. "There's not only you I've missed today, come on" He lead her to the apartment door.

"What about the others?" Monica added quickly knowing how worried Chandler was about Ross finding out about them.

"We'll be fine, it's not hard to resist you anyways" He grinned cheekily earning a slap on the arm from Monica causing him to giggle.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, not able to stop her smile. "Take that back"

Chandler stopped outside Monica's door and turned to face her, he kissed her passionately and pulled away when she started to kiss back. Monica gave him a disgruntled look and he smirked.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Monica gave him a sarcastic smile before sliding her arms over his shoulders to his neck and pulling his face to her, their lips meeting in the most passionate kiss she could give. Eventually she pulled away and left Chandler shocked.

"Yeah you may be forgiven now" She smiled and pulled him into her apartment before he could speak.

"Hey dude" Joey called clapping Chandler on the back and handing him a beer.

"Thanks Joe has the game already started?!" Chandler rushed to the TV noticing the Knicks playing his all-time favourite sport. Ross nudged Chandlers leg, so he'd move away from the screen, Chandler sat back against the armchair.

"Why else do you think Monica got you over here?" Ross mumbled his gaze never shifting. Chandler shrugged and looked around for Monica quickly, just seeing her emerge from her bedroom, Peyton bundled in her arms. He grinned as she came over and sat in the armchair he leant on, his arms ready he took Peyton kissed her forehead catching her baby scent.

Rachel and Phoebe sat back on the couch, sneaking small glances at Monica and Chandler, every now and then giggling quietly. Monica glared at them and shook her head at Rachel who understood and stopped.

"Why did you take so long to get him here Mon?" Phoebe questioned, she didn't know about the two of them yet, but she liked to tease them, even though they both knew it was real.

Monica's cheeks flushed as she stared at the top of Chandlers head trying to think of a believable excuse but coming up with nothing. Chandler realized she was struggling and turned to the three girls. "I was being a lazy arse and didn't want to get out of my Barcalounger." Monica stifled her laughter with the sleeve of her jumper, Rachel caught her eye and also had to bite her lip to prevent her giggles.

"Ahh" Phoebe nodded totally believing Chandlers lie, all he could do was grin and concentrate on Peyton as her eyes shifted to see her mother. Monica felt a rush of warmth run through her body as Chandler leant further back and let his head fall and rest against her knee, blocking his face from view of Rach and Pheebs. Her hand slipped down her leg to his shoulder, she played with the short hair at the nape of his neck before sliding her hand through the longer strands further up, she traced small circles at the back of his head as his eyes closed for a second.

Shivers ran through Chandlers body at Monica's touch, her nails gently scratching his scalp. The fact that this was Monica, doing this to him was almost unbelievable, just like her kisses, the gesture showed her genuine feelings towards him. He felt for the first time in a long time content with life and more than excited for his future, if it included this woman, and of course her "Mini Monica"

Monica felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she played with Chandlers hair, while he held her daughter. It was almost surreal to her. Only a month ago she was in a bad relationship and congratulating Chandler on this new special girl. Now she was that special girl, and he treat her like she was so much more. He gave her more than she ever deserved and he made her the happiest she had ever been before. It was pretty much like a dream, and if it was she prayed to god that she never woke up again.

Ross, Joey and Chandler simultaneously leant forward closer to the screen as their team were close to earning them the winning point. Monica turned to Phoebe and Rachel each of them rolling their eyes and shaking their heads, although their smirks evident through the strength they used to hide them.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE FINALS!"Joey began to chant loudly, waving his arms, cut off by the cries of Peyton, her tiny arms and legs stretching out as Chandler tried to rock her. Monica glared at Joey earning a sigh and a whispered "sorry" as she got to her feet and took Peyton in her own arms to which she quickly calmed back down.

"Mamas here. I'm here, you're okay" Hearing her mother's voice along with the gentle rocking lulling her to sleep once again. Chandler smiled and patted Joeys shoulder, Ross lifted his wrist and caught a glimpse of the time, jumping up and grabbing his jacket.

"I have to go to work, I'll see you later" He pecked Rachel's lips and bolted out of the apartment, Phoebe stood up swinging her bag Over her shoulder.

"I've got things to do then I have a date, so I might just see you tomorrow at the coffee house? Thanks Mon"

"Your welcome Pheebs! Good luck" Monica waved careful not to disturb the baby, everyone else joined in and Phoebe left. Whilst Monica left to settle Peyton down in her cot, Joey went over to his apartment with Rachel in search of her face cream the boys had borrow for a reason she didn't really want to know.

Chandler slumped back on the couch waiting for Monica to return, he really just wanted to spend time alone with her.

"Mon?"

"Mmm?" She emerged from her room and moved over to him questioningly.

"What are the odds that I could take you out for the day?"A smile tugging at his lips as he looked up and she gave him a sweet smile only he ever saw. She perched on his lap and swung her legs over, leaning back against him, moving her hands in circles on his chest.

"Well Rachel's off all day and she keeps asking to baby-sit, and you're like the cutest man ever so I guess I couldn't say no" she giggled as his face lit up and his hands moved to the small of her back. She kissed his lips and pulled away grinning again. "I'll get ready, where are we going?"

"For me to know and you to find out, just wear jeans and make sure you have a jacket. I'll ask Rach to have Peyton." Monica kissed him for a couple more seconds this time before climbing back off of him and walking to her room.

Chandler stood and admired how beautiful she really was, even if there was spit up on her shirt and drool on her arm. "Oh. So jeans and just a jacket… no shirt?" She smirked knowing full well Chandlers reaction.

"Don't tease me!" He shook his head and left the apartment meeting Rachel in the corridor.

"Oh hey Rach! Is there any chance you could watch Peyton today? I really want to take Monica out." He gave her a pleading look which wasn't needed at all.

"Of course I will! You have a good day, go get ready I'll get her to meet you out here in 5!" She lightly pushed him aside and scurried into apartment 20 to find her best friend. "Monica, you ready?"

"Yeah I'm coming" she heard a reply just before Monica came back to the living room, wearing black jeans and a black tank top, her raven hair framing her face and falling just past her shoulders perfectly. "Rach you look like you're going to pee your pants" she laughed eyeing her giddy friend.

"I'm just excited for you! Now go meet him outside, enjoy your day, I want ALL the details tonight!" Rachel instructed hugging Monica before she grabbed her jacket and purse.

She spun around to face Rachel "Oh Rach, dress Pey in whatever, she will need feeding in about an hour, please take care of her" Her brow furrowed with worry at the thought of leaving her baby for the whole day.

"Mon she'll be fine! Love you" Rachel clapped her hands shooing Monica outside the door where she met Chandler who's face was nearly splitting in two from his wide goofy grin. Monica smiled and blushed slightly when Chandlers eyes scanned up and down her body eventually locking at her eyes.

"You're beautiful you know" He kept a straight face as Monica's face flushed and her throat bobbed, she smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. They stood few a few seconds before Chandler pulled away and lead her down the steps and into warm New York breeze.

After driving for about ½ an hour Monica puffed out a breath of air impatiently her foot tapping against the mats of Chandlers car, he'd just got it back from the garage the day before. "Just tell em where we're going. Pretty please" she whined batting her eyelashes making him chuckle.

"Why don't you stop being so whiny and read the sign" he gestured to a nearing sign that read **DISNEYLAND.** Monica gasped and jumped in her seat excitedly, Chandler laughed at her reaction resting his hand on her knee, hers covering his.

"Oh my god!" She blurted out eventually her shock subsiding.

Chandler pulled into a space and made his way round to Monica's door, he bent slightly holding out his hand to his 'friend'. Monica took it and shocked him by pulling him down and kissing him hard on the mouth for no reason but because she could in public.

After Monica almost hitting with the woman behind the counter for flirting with Chandler they made it into the park, a large map held in front of their faces.

"Were you honestly jealous of her in there?" Chandler sniggered his arm draped over Monica's shoulder, she hit his arm playfully but pulled his body closer to her side.

"Maybe" She grinned pecking his lips before pulling away and thrusting the map into his hands. "Where do you wanna go first?"

Chandler shrugged his shoulders. "You choose it's your day" Monica's heart melted, she gestured to a roller coaster to their right.

"Okay then" Chandler nodded and followed her to the mile long line, happy that she was so excited and giddy about something like this.

The sky slowly darkened as the day started to come to an end, by 4pm, Monica had around 4 key rings with photos of her and Chandler along with a Polaroid of them both kissing. She begged him to come on the Ferris Wheel which took quite a lot of persuasion but an easy promise made him cave.

"You're so mean" he grunted, his hands grasping the white seats around him sending his knuckles white. Monica pulled him closer by the waist and shook her head, as he relaxed in her arms her scent overpowering him.

"You'd have it no other way" she whispered touching his chin for him to face her. "You've made me so happy Chandler" she added before pressing her lips to his. Chandler kissed back but pulled away before he got too carried away.

He let his hand run through her dark silky hair by her face and move it over her shoulder, she shivered at his touch and her eyes met his. "Mon, you've made me so happy and I thought at first that I would need longer to fall for you but this last week has literally been amazing and I honestly am the happiest ever. I know we said we'd take this slow but I didn't think I'd feel half of what I do. You're so beautiful and can't believe you like me!"

Monica rubbed his leg and squeezed it reassuringly nodding for him to continue a slight twinkle from tears in her eyes.

"Do you Erm- oh forget it I can't do it!" He puffed out closing his eyes with frustration and turned away, A warm hand moved to the back of his neck and squeezed his shoulder, playing with the short hairs after.

"I want us to be official" she whispered really hoping that's what he meant. Chandler turned back to her a little taken aback that she had understood his gibberish.

"Really?"

"Yes! More than anything" she exclaimed tears starting to roll down her cheeks, the ride shook as it stopped at the top of the wheel for a minute before it continued slowly to the bottom again.

Chandler leant forward to kiss her but she moved aside giggling.

"Hey you promised!" He protested.

"I don't want to kiss you." Monica smirked her words a complete and utter lie.

"Fine" he grumbled turning away from her and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Aww is someone upset" Monica touched his arm holding back her laughter, instead of pulling him to her, she stood up carefully and straddled him, her arms sliding around his neck. He eventually looked at her, mesmerised by her deep blue eyes. Without another word her lips crashed into his.

Chandler grinned against her and pulled away breathless, his chest heaving slightly. "Thought you didn't want to kiss me" He teased, Monica shook her head and hit his arm.

"I can't resist you" she kissed him again.

Eventually, Monica pulled away with the biggest grin on her face as the ride came to a halt and their cart was opened. " **Tables must have turned** I thought I was going to have to really work hard at getting you. Are we telling everyone?" She secretly hoped he said yes, so she could finally tell the world he belonged to her after all the heartache.

"Well I didn't realise how much of a good kisser you were. You'd always been beautiful to me so I didn't really need persuading. And it's Up to you babe" Chandler shrugged in response sliding his fingers in between hers. Monica couldn't help the butterflies, explosions and giddiness inside her when she heard the endearment, making it all the more real.

"Uh-huh well I think I wanna show you off" She smirked and wiggled her fingers against his.

" Okay then. Do you wanna stay for the fireworks?"

"Yes!" She jumped slightly making Chandler chuckle. They made their way over to the display slowly stopping now and then to kiss, just because they could.

Around 2 hours had passed and now there was a pitch black sky and crowds of people sat around a large field ready for the annual firework display. Chandler bought a couple of blankets, one to sit on and another to keep themselves warm.

He sat back against a rock with Monica cuddled into his side, her arms tight around his waist, he wrapped his own around her, keeping the blanket around her tiny body.

Monica glanced up at her boyfriend, his eyes twinkling in the night, his hair stuck up slightly from the days activities. She felt something deep within her she'd never felt before like an aching towards him, she shifted her hand to his cheek as he turned his head to look at her, that special smile overtaking his face.

"Hi" She whispered moving her hand to the hair at the back of his neck.

"Hi beautiful" he grinned, Monica pulled his face down and met him halfway touching her lips to his, savouring the moment.

"Hi rach, we stayed for the fireworks but we are on our way now… Okay is she asleep?... great I'll be back soon!... bye" Monica ended the called and dropped her head back against the car window her hand cushioning her head. Her eyes drooped slightly and slammed shut blocking out the rest of the world. Happy, love-filled dreams filtered through her mind until it came to one certain dream or maybe nightmare.

Monica and Chandler were married and really happy, Monica found out she was pregnant and was over the moon. She told chandler immediately but he freaked out and left her alone, to raise the child and eventually she received forms to file a divorce.

She jumped awake breathing heavily and shaking slightly, quickly gaining control to make sure Chandler didn't get worried or notice. Maybe it was only a dream but it was possibility that after they were finally happy Chandler would have a moment and freak out leaving her on her own broken-hearted.

"You okay?" Chandlers hand squeezed hers and interlocked their fingers.

"Yeah, I'm just ready to get to bed" she gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand tighter.

"We are here" he chuckled stopping the car and climbing out, he hurried to Monica's door and opened it for her, holding out his hand which she took thankfully.

Rachel had fallen asleep on the couch and Peyton in her cot beside Monica's bed, whilst chandler checked on her Monica scribbled a note out for Rachel.

 _We got back and you were asleep. I'll tell you everything when Chandlers left. Stay here please. Love ya!_

"Chandler, you staying over" she called keeping her voice as quiet as possible while still wanting Chandler to here her.

"Do you want me to?" He teased walking towards her smiling.

"Maybe" she quickly kissed him before running the bedroom giggling. Chandler brushed his teeth and arrived back in the bedroom to see Monica in his shirt, he left earlier that week, asleep. He carefully slid in beside her and pulled her body close to his, she immediately nestled her head into his side and slipped her arms around his waist keeping him close.

"Night babe" he whispered into her hair before drifting into dreamland. Whether it was a dream or real he wasn't quite sure but he was certain he heard a _"night sweetie"._ The arms around him tightened a little more as the night went on.

At this minute nothing was wrong. Right now life was perfect.


	10. Is It Real?

_**I know the last chapter wasn't the best it could've been, maybe once I've written more of this fanfic then I will rewrite the chapter! I have been really busy but also thinking about the next part I want for this story. I've decided I'm going to start writing a couple of chapters in both Monica and Chandlers perspective here and there, so I can then describe what's going on easily. If I'm going to write for POV'S I will write it as a subtitle, if there isn't one then it will be in third person and written in the same way that its started with. Sorry if that was confusing, you'll probably understand more in the next few chapters! Thank you for the reviews. I hope I haven't lost anyone on this story! I love you all!**_

 **Tables Turned – Chapter 10**

 **Monica's POV**

Me and Chandler are official. It's really happening. It just won't sink in no matter how many times I whisper it to the ceiling my brain won't let me believe it. Even the fact that right now I'm lying in his arms, that doesn't seem real. I turn over to face Chandler and I shuffle inbetween a lying and seated position, I look down at him and a warm feeling fills my body, that smile set on my face that's never left since he came home. His sandy brown hair is sticking out in all directions and he couldn't honestly look any hotter, or cuter. He's just a mix of both man and child, his inner child shown in his goofy smile and crazy ass hair, the man brought out in the small gestures that melt my insides. Just him pulling out my chair means so much to me, it's not very often you can find a man with those kinds of manners nowadays.

He's _mine_. Every little sarcastic comment, every loving smile, every kiss, it's mine. I honestly have never been this happy ever!

Loud cries pull me from my train of thoughts I glance at the monitor on the bedside table and slide out of Chandlers arms grabbing my robe hurrying off into my daughters' room.

I flick on her lamp and rush to her cot; Peytons arms and legs are flailing everywhere as she screams into the night her face turning redder with each wail.

"Mommy's here, Mommy's here. Shhh Shhh" I pull her against my chest and subconsciously swaying to soothe her. She starts to quieten down, so I retrieve a pacifier from the top drawer of her dresser and she starts to suck away, lulling herself to sleep again.

I settle myself into the rocking chair that's crammed into the corner of the room not quite ready to leave her just yet. I stare down at Peyton my heart actually aching with the amount of love I have for this baby girl. Her eyes slowly open revealing tiny pools of brilliant blue. Just like mine. My mind can't comprehend that out of the horrible relationship I had I got her.

All day everyday Peyton chooses to sleep and hardly ever wakes up at night either but right now she's choosing to be wide awake.

"Hi baby, mommy's sorry for what she brought you into at first. I'm sorry I was so upset and crying all the time. But I am happy now. It's that man in there that does it, he's amazing Pey you're going to love him when you're old enough to remember him. Hell you already love him." I carefully pull a thin blanket over our bodies hoping any time now Peyton will fall back asleep, the time I spent lying bed awake catching up with me as my eyes grow heavy.

"If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?" I have no idea why this song is stuck In my head but I continue to whisper the lyrics as Peytons body goes limp again and small snores make their way to my ears.

I wait for 5 minutes to the point where I'm almost asleep myself still humming the song over and over again. I lower Peyton into her crib and stare down at her in complete awe that something this beautiful is mine.

I trudge back to my room stopping myself at the edge of the bed again wondering how this man Is mine.

"She okay" My head shot up at the quiet mumbling coming from beneath the quilt seconds later Chandlers head pops up his eyes shining through the darkness his dazzling smile lighting up the room.

"Yeah just fussy." I climb back in bed and face Chandler his face inches from mine, he props himself up on his elbow and strokes his thumb over my cheek his touch light, sending shivers through my body.

"I'm sorry I left you and made you so upset" He sighed deeply, guilt in his eyes. My heart pounds as I realise he must have heard what I said through the monitor.

"i-i-I'm" Im cut off by his finger over my lips.

"I never meant for that to happen I was just dealing with so much for the past 5 months that it all got too much, then arguing with my bestfriend pushed me over the edge" He avoids eye contact and I can tell he's keeping something but I'm not entirely sure it's best right now to ask, instead I shake my head and take his hand in mine locking our fingers together.

"Hey, listen I'm happy now and that's all that matters, but I will say I won't be able to deal with it again if you ever leave me for whatever reason" Something hits me and worry takes over my emotions. What if he leaves me and decides he doesn't want any of this.

"Anyone would be crazy to leave you beautiful." He smiles, and I feel myself immediately calm down. "I promise you now that I will never ever leave you or Peyton again. Whatever tries to drive me away I won't let it. Never"

My breath hitches as tears threaten my eyes. "Really?" I feel like I didn't hear what he said although I know it was all promises.

"Really." He nods confirming my question and I let out a breath of, relief, and pure happiness. Before I have the chance say anything else Chandlers lips crash into mine kissing me fiercely. My hand moves to his neck as I kiss back and pull him closer to me.

I will never really get used to his kisses, he's the best kisser I know that's for sure. I grin against his lips pecking them a couple more times before I wrap my arms across his chest, his immediately around my waist keeping me as close as possible. My head nestles into the crook of his neck as I sigh in bliss.

This has got to be what heaven feels like. I'm taken away by my dreams every now and then feeling light kisses pressed into my hair before Chandlers head falls back against the pillows and he too is taken into a deep sleep.

 **Chandlers POV**

The light blaring through the window wakes me from deep sleep, I shift slightly and feel something in my arms. I smile stupidly when I remember where I am and who this brunette woman is. Monica. She's my girlfriend. Monica my girlfriend. How Is that possible? Maybe in the past I've been a commitment freak and been horrible in relationships, but this woman truly does make me happy and I can't wait to see where it goes.

I manoeuvre my arm from under my pillow and push back some hair from Monica's face, I feel butterflies when I look at this girl. She is the most beautiful woman I've ever, yes, I thought she was beautiful as her friend, but I get to see her when she wakes up in a morning. I have to say she possibly looks better now than she will in a few hours when she's awake, and she always looks Phenomenal even in sweats. How could someone like her actually want to be with someone like me when she could have whoever she wants? I guess I'm just a lucky guy!

Snuffling sounds bring me back out of my daze, my smile grows impossibly wider when I look over at the baby monitor and see a grinning baby looking up at the ceiling. Making sure not to wake Monica I slip out of bed and go into the next room.

"Hi baby girl" I've noticed my voice suddenly changes when I'm talking to Peyton but in all fairness, I couldn't care less, seeing that big grin on her face is worth It. She is just a little over a month old but I'm starting to find out who she really is. Not to mention she is her mothers double so she'll be breaking many hearts for sure in the future.

I bring her close to my chest her head in the crook of my neck, again just like her mother. I close her door and check the time, it's almost 8, no doubt Monica will wake up soon so I might as well make coffee for us both.

Carrying Peyton with one arm I carry a cup through to Monica, she's still fast asleep, I bring mine after and climb onto the bed careful not to hurt the baby.

Monica's eyes flutter open as she stares up into mine, her grin widens at the sight of her daughter as she sits up against the headboard. I pass her Peyton kissing her forehead, Monica does the same before leaning against my shoulder, and giving out a sigh letting herself totally relax. My arm drapes over her shoulder almost automatically, she shifts to the side to look up at me again.

"How did I get lucky with you?" Her voice came out in almost a whisper, I can't help the warmth that spreads through my body.

"I was thinking the same thing to be honest" I admit kissing her temple. I hear a small giggle as she shakes her head in protest.

"I'm the lucky one, we've been kind of together almost a month and it's definitely the happiest I've ever been plus you're just amazing with this little one. Isn't he?" She cooes at Peyton. "Anyways good morning"

Next thing I know she's kissing me, I kiss her back and pull away when breathing is priority. "Good Morning indeed" I answer my lips millimetres from hers. She closes the gap before I move again. I could kiss this woman all the time, it just feels so damn good!

I would've never really thought about it before when we were just friends, but I know now that I couldn't go back to not kissing her, it's a struggle through the days she's at work or when we are with everyone else.

I pull away from Monica my eyes widening, she raises her eyebrows disapprovingly, her eyes darting for my lips to my eyes once or twice.

"The others!" I eventually gasp. She again furrows her eyebrow questioningly. "What are we going to do about the others, I mean Ross will kill me!" 

Monica shakes her head at me, her hand coming up at caressing my cheek slowly, I melt against her hand and meet her eyes again. I can't help but think about how utterly beautiful and amazing this woman is!

"You said yesterday I could show you off, but if you want to wait a couple more days, weeks whatever I'll do it. Don't worry about Ross quite frankly I couldn't care less what he has to say or think, I'm a grown woman I can do what I want. As long as I get to keep you that's all that matters." She kisses me again quickly and moves back to look into my eyes, I'm pretty sure I could cry from the happiness she gives me right now.

"Thank you" I whisper, I'm almost certain three different words could have escaped me there but, I know for a fact I would just freak myself out more than Monica. "Monica Geller, My girlfriend. I like the sound of that, might have to make it stick for a while." I smirk when her smile widens almost splitting her face in two.

"Chandler Bing, My boyfriend. Yeah, I think it's going to have to stay around. It better anyways" Her free arm wraps around my neck playing with the fine hair there, I shudder under her touch. I'm only repaid with a smile, the smile that turns my insides to liquid instantly.

As early on as this relationship is I can tell it's going somewhere good, and I am for once really okay with that. I wouldn't have it any other way. So I hug them closer and kiss my girlfriend with everything I have


	11. Mine!

_**I'm sorry it took forever to update this story, as well as uploading others I've been super busy at home and been going through a hard time. Anyways I don't know whether you are still enjoying this story so please just leave a review letting me know whether to carry on or not. Hope you're happy Monica and Chandler are finally together, there is a lot more to come! Love you guys!**_

 _ **Tables Turned – Chapter 11**_

Peyton screamed and bawled huge tears running down her cheeks, Monica gathers the three-month-old in her arms sub-consciously swaying side to side whilst rubbing her back soothingly. Chandler smiled along with Rachel and the others, Monica had really gotten used to Peyton getting fussy, she doesn't get flustered and panicky now she knows how to solve it and tends to have it dealt with in a couple of minutes.

"Can I get you anything?" Gunther asked politely as Monica settled back onto the couch inbetween Chandler and Rachel. "I'll have a coffee please" She popped up to see Gunther as he nodded.

"You okay honey?" Monica yawned and nodded at Phoebe, Peyton now moulded against her chest small snores let out against her mother's neck. "I'm just so tired, Peyton used to be a quiet baby, but she's started being so fussy these past few weeks"

Chandler agreed silently in his head, him and Monica had been together for about 2 months now, he spent the night often enough to know Monica had to be awake a lot through the night, while he wanted to go to Peyton, he couldn't risk Rachel catching him there.

"Yeah she wakes up crying so many times" Rachel agrees. "You don't even get up to help me" Monica snaps rubbing her head with the palm of her hand. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry Mon, I know you're exhausted and I apologise for not being there much, I'll try more I promise." Monica relaxes into Rachels hug quickly pulling away ad sitting back on the couch.

Ross sighed and glanced at his sister, she had dark bags under her eyes and her body slumped back helplessly, but she always had enough energy and patience to care for her daughter, that's what he admired about her, she had so much strength.

Chandler followed Ross' gaze to his girlfriend and noticed her eyes glistening with tears. He was immediately on alert pulling her into his arms just as her dam wall broke and the tears fell uncontrollably.  
"What's wrong" He whispered into her hair, she trembled against his body, Chandler gestured at Rachel who got the point and carefully removed Peyton from Monica's arms.

"Monica are you okay?" Joey asked tentatively, the only answer he received was a small sniff from the crook of Chandlers neck.

"Sorry, I just feel bad for taking it out on all of you" Out of habit she leant against Chandler. "Its fine babe, we all know you're exhausted" His words were let it out because they're another stroke of habit. "I-I'm so sorry Mon" He whispered, Monica shook her head and laced her fingers through his giving them a squeeze of reassurance.  
Surprisingly Ross didn't pounce on Chandler, instead he joined in with the rest of the groups looks of confusion. "What?" Monica cleared her throat and glanced back at Chandler who gave a small nod.

"Okay, erm, since Chandler came back and all that happened we've kinda been seeing each other" She stares at her feet with bated breath waiting for the disagreement. But nothing came.

Ross relaxed and smiled, Phoebe and Joey grinned stupidly, and Rachel concentrated on Peyton already knowing all of this.

"So, this is why you've been so happy?" Monica nodded at her brother, the smile she flashed almost splitting her face in two. "I'm happy for you both, but Chandler don't hurt my sister and Mon, don't hurt my Bestfriend. Okay?"

The couple looked at each other and agreed, "I couldn't hurt him" "I couldn't hurt her" Both spoke at the same time making everyone chuckle.

"Aww you're so cute! By the way 2 months?! Monica you HAVE to tell me everything" Phoebe exclaimed jumping from her chair. Monica thought it best to not disagree and just answered, "Yeah okay" Not quite looking forward to the questions that would be shot at her.

Chandler stroked his hand through Monica's hair grasping her attention again, she relaxed into his side, her arms wrapping around his waist protectively. The others tried not to keep looking at them but often found they just stared, smiling in awe of the foreign behaviour in front of them.

"You guys are going to have to get used to this, your staring's freaky" Chandler waved at Joey bringing him back out of his daze, "Hey joe" He chuckled.

"Do you want Peyton back? As much as I love her, my coffee's going cold and I daren't move" Rachel whispered, brushing her thumb over the babies fine dark hair. Monica shuffled forward slightly, Chandler pulled her back against him and held out an arm instead. The baby was handed over, shifted in his left arm as Monica relaxed back against him, his free arm falling over her shoulders.

Rachel studied her best friends face when Monica looked at Chandler and her daughter, playing with the tiny hands. All she saw was love and happiness. As much as she wanted what they had, she wasn't even a little bit jealous, she was prouder of her best friend for going through everything, over the moon happy that they both found their perfect match. She sipped her coffee noticing all the others sharing a smile directly at the oblivious couple. Yep, everyone was definitely happy about this.

A gust of cool breeze spread through the café as the door opened and closed. A tall skinny woman with short purply, red hair rushed to the orange couch where all the friends sat, her face set with thunder and desperation at the same time. She stopped panting and finally everyone looked up.

"K-kathy?" Chandler stuttered, he felt Monica's body tense, his arm tightened around her.

"Hi Chandler, can we talk" She talked surprisingly calm despite the look on her face. Monica removed Peyton from Chandlers arms and Phoebe silently offered to hold her.

"Just say what you have to say here could you?" Chandler replied rather harshly. Kathy rolled her eyes, acting like Monica wasn't there and completely ignoring her glare.

"Fine, look I love you and I know I messed up" Her hand fell over her stomach and that's when Monica noticed the bump, her head swam as she looked from Chandler to Kathy again. Next thing she knew Kathy was on Chandlers lap her arms around his shoulders. Both Monica and Chandlers eyes widened, he froze not knowing what to do, fury and jealousy burnt through Monica's insides. The other friends sat and watched in shock.

"No look we can't be together" Chandler began quickly getting cut off, his arms against her side warding her off.  
"Yes, we can Chandler I promise I won't hurt you again. I want you back baby. Only you." Monica stood up slowly her fists clenched, "We're soulmates baby"

"NO" Monica yelled grabbing the attention of everyone in the coffeehouse, Kathy acknowledged Monica and quickly got to her feet, Chandler sat back breathing deeply to overcome his worries. "He isn't your baby, he isn't your only one, he isn't your soulmate" Monica pointed at Chandler and yelled again.

"And why not" Kathy responded, before anything else she leant down and kissed Chandlers cheek. That was it, Monica grabbed Kathy's arm and pushed her away, standing in front of her boyfriend.

"Because he's _Mine_!" She confirmed, her voice shaky. Kathy tensed, but kept a cocky smile on her face implying, 'so what'. "So back off bitch." Monica spat holding back the angry tears stinging her eyes.

Suddenly Joey got to his feet beside Monica crossing his arms over his chest, Kathy shot him a dirty look and stormed out of Central Perk without a second turn.

Monica lowered herself onto Chandlers lap wrapping her arms around his neck, he immediately hugged her close, sighing in relief, Monica pressed her lips to his and kissed him passionately. He responded enthusiastically before pulling away burying his head in the crook of her neck. This was another thing he would have to spend time explaining now.

"I'm sorry" He whispered, Monica flinched at the hot tears she felt dripping onto her neck.

She moved back enough to look at him, one hand gently stroking the other caressing his cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry for sweetie, she just got me protective over you" She watched the sign of a smile tug at the corners of his lips, his eyes crinkling slightly. Monica leant down to peck his lips before bringing him back into her arm forgetting about the rest of the group.

* * *

That night Rachel, Monica and Chandler were relaxing in Monica living room watching the ending of Pretty Woman. Chandler and Monica cuddled up on the sofa while Rachel laid sideways in the armchair with Peyton in her arms.

Monica focused on Chandler again as the tv switched off, "Can I ask you about today?" She asked not ready for the answer. Rachel twisted round "You want me to go?"

Chandler shook his head and swallowed the lump in his throat, "No you're fine. Erm, well remember when I said I had been quite distant and off before the whole thing happened between us?" Monica nodded but stayed quiet.

"Well a few days after I broke up with Kathy, she came to my office and told me she was pregnant, so of course I assumed it was mine, I was so happy and excited for the first 2/3 weeks. But I realised she never said Yes course it's yours, and I saw her less and less as the days went by. So I was sceptical about it. I asked her to do a DNA test, but she was adamant the child was mine. Anyways she eventually did the test and I got the results confirming it wasn't mine. I confronted her about it, she admitted to sleeping with 4 other guys while in a relationship with me" His breath hitched as he continued staring at his feet, his eyes glistening with tears.

Monica's heart broke to know he had been so hurt, how could anyone do that to him? Rachel frowned also feeling terrible for her friend, he'd never had the best luck with women.

"Mon I can't go through that again, no matter what happens please don't put me through anything like that" Now tears started to pour down his face, the last 4/5 months of heartbreak shining through. Monica bolted upright at this, Chandler glanced up, pure hurt on his face.

"hey hey hey" She flung her arms around his shaking body and hugged him, protecting him from anything and everything, one of her hands stroking back his hair. She spoke softly to him "I'm sorry you went through that Chandler, I promise you that I will NEVER do anything to hurt you ever. It kills me to see you upset"

Rachel came to Chandlers other side her free arm rubbing his back, he smiled appreciatively and kissed both the girl's cheeks in thanks. "Go to bed and rest, it's all over now, you can be happy" Rachel smiled, the other two nodded and got to their feet. Monica took Peyton, and Chandlers hand leading him to her bedroom, Rachel left to her room.

Monica laid Peyton on the changing mat "I'm just going to change her diaper and clothes—" "Could I?" Chandler asked his face now clear of tears, just a little saddened.

"Sure, I'll just go make her a bottle" Monica left the room and pulled a premade bottle from the refrigerator heating it for 30 seconds before heading back to Chandler. She stopped outside the door watching him intently, he lifted Peyton up to his chest hugging her close, careful not to hurt her, he'd dressed her in a pink and white flowered onesie.

"Lemme just change" Monica smiled pulling of her flowy dress and pulling on one of Chandlers shirts, surrounded by his scent instantly. She then climbed onto the bed and took Peyton while Chandler still gaped at her, she giggled when he realised and turned red. She watched him pull of his shirt and pull on some shorts and a plain grey tank. God he was hot.

"What can't you get enough of me?" Chandler teased, climbing beside her. "Hmmm I can't stand looking at you" Monica rolled her eyes, kissing him on the lips longingly.

"This child" Monica groaned when Peyton spat out the bottle again. "She'll be hungry in an hour" She reluctantly settled the baby into the cot and returned to bed beside Chandler. "You okay?" She wondered.

"Yeah I guess, just not nice when you say it out loud. Mon I was serious out there, I could never lose or go through any of that with you" He sighed and laid back against the pillows, Monica turned on her side shaking her head.

"Ill never put you through anything like that and you'll never lose me okay?" When he slowly nodded she cupped his face and kissed him. Chandler deepened the kiss keeping it slow and gentle, their tongues entangled as lips caressed lips.

"Don't freak out or be mad. But Mon I love you" Chandler murmured, taking her hands in his pressing a kiss to her palms. Monica gasped at a loss for words, tears filled her eyes, cutting hot tracks down her cheeks. "Are you mad?" He asked tentatively after a minute or two of silence.

"No, I'm not mad" She breathed, rubbing his arm lovingly. "I love you too" Leaning in to kiss him again, only to pull back because of their grins getting in the way.

Chandler wrapped his arms round Monica's waist pulling her body close to his, her head tilted to rest on his chest.

"By the way, thanks for sticking up for me earlier. I should've said something, but I was so shocked at seeing her there." Monica nodded staying silent knowing he wanted to say more. "Am I really Yours?" A grin spread across his face when Monica shook her head and snorted.

"Seriously you have to ask that?" She turned to look at him, his love for her shown in his eyes. "You're mine! That's final, no one else is going to take you away from me" her arms tightened around his body.

"No one could ever take me away from you two" He smiles. "Am I your baby, because I kind of thought she was" He gestured to Peyton, making Monica giggle and blush a deep red.  
"She's my baby girl, you're different"

Chandler grinned, "Mhmm…" Monica rolled her eyes, he was fishing for compliments. She wasn't going to deprive him of them though. She sat up throwing her leg over his, straddling his legs.

"Shut up and kiss me you idiot" He happily obliged kissing her deeply, fingers tangling in her hair. Monica broke the kiss staring at him adoringly.

"I love you baby" Chandler shivered at her words, his heart pounding against his chest.

"I love you too Mon" He kissed her one last time, letting her settle beside him once again. Chandler took a deep breath of her hair, her scent intoxicating him. Monica sighed against his chest pressing a kiss somewhere on his ribs, drawing small imaginary circles on his shirt, until her movements came to a stop and her body relaxed fully sleep taking over.


	12. Back to a Family

**I've not written in soooo long! Sorry Guys! I've had so much homework and family things going on I couldn't find the time to write for anything. Also I have a plan for where I want this story to go I just really didn't know what to do with this particular chapter, I don't want to head straight into the plot and rush it all and so I just needed this chapter to be a filler, yet I had no ideas for it.**

Tables Turned – Chapter 12

"You guys didn't have to do all this" Rachel spoke out, though she hasn't managed to supress her delighted smile as she fiddled with the stripy, patterned wrapping paper of the nearest gift in front of her. Phoebe hugged Rachel from the side glancing around the group, the smile she had plastered on her face, reflected back to her 4 times over.

Chandler slipped his arm wrong Monica's waist, her back against his chest, gently pressing a kiss to Peytons forehead, who had crashed from the days excitement minutes before the party started. Apparently reaching the point where you cross the threshold of being 5 months old really tires you out.

"Happy Birthday Rach" Monica grinned at her best friend, "Okay come on let's get the party started!"

Turning from their little huddle around the gift table, the group watched friends and family dance, clink drinks and greet each other happily after months of no or very little contact. Monica and Chandler had yet to tell anyone else apart from their small friend group about their relationship, especially the parents, who coincidentally happen to waltz through the door, bearing gifts and warm smiles.

Monica's body tensed instantly, her only relaxant was Chandlers hand gently moving up and down her back letting her know he was there, weaving inbetween gatherings of dancers, Jack and Judy reached the birthday girl.

"Happy Birthday Rachel" Judy said, taking it in turns with Jack to hug and kiss Rachels cheek. Rachel smiled thanking them for attending her party and excitedly giving them a brief rundown of the night.

"Hi mom, dad" Ross greeted kissing his mother's cheek and shaking his father's hand, shifting his feet awkwardly he turns to his friends, "Pheebs, Joey, getting a drink?" He suggested raising an eyebrow getting them to catch on.

"Oh yes yes!" Phoebe exclaimed getting his idea and heading to the bar at the other end of the room. Judy finally approached Monica and Chandler who now stand further apart willing for someone to break the silence.

Monica glanced up at her mother, her grip slowly tightening around Peytons body unconsciously, staying quiet she saw Judy eye the little girl, then Monica then Chandler much more carefully.

"Monica, I-I don't…"

 **About a Year Earlier**

 **Jack and Judy sat on the large round table along with Chandler, Phoebe, Joey, Ross, Rachel, Will and Monica, ready for a family dinner they had planned a week before.**

" **It smells delicious darling" Judy complimented, "But don't you think your hair should be tied back whilst your cooking?" Monica leant against the counter breathing deeply, the anger coursing through her veins from her mother's constant digs, joint with the sickness from every bit of food she'd cooked today, it was all a little too much.**

 **Will noticed her distress and walked up behind her his arms wrapping around her meeting on her stomach, partially relaxing Monica gulped deep breaths of air attempting to control her stomach. "Mon we just need to tell them, your parents deserve to know, and your friends will soon start to notice anyway" he whispered into her hair.**

 **Truthfully, she knew that her parents deserved to know, but she knew fully well that they would react in a bad way no matter whether she was happy and ready or not. As for her friends, they would start to notice soon, looking in the mirror she can already see the weight gain in her face and a tiny bump forming, she would only be able to hide it for so long.**

 **Turning in Will's arm, nothing shown more in her eyes than anxiety and complete upset, she nodded. Tucking lose strands of hair behind her ear, Will, gently kissed her lips, "Love you" in little belief Monica weakly replied with "I know" and broke out of his embrace.**

 **It was not very often Will said 'love you' she was lucky to get that, but Monica knew the emptiness of his words, there's a fine line between that and 'I love you' coming from anyone, though from Will it all held nothing.**

 **Clearing her throat and standing to the side of the table closest to Chandler, Monica started to find her voice "I have something to tell you guys." Everyone at the table kept their eyes trained on Monica waiting for her to continue. "Well about a month ago I… Me and Will… we um." Clenching her eyes shut she let it seep into reality. "I'm pregnant. We are going to have a baby"**

 **For what felt like eternity all fell silent, only the small buzz from the oven to be heard throughout the whole apartment. Then noise erupted out of nowhere in a burst of excitement and shock, mainly from Phoebe and Rachel who both leapt from their seats and pulled Monica into a hug. For the first time in months Monica found herself smiling and laughing at her friends, Chandler and Joey both hugged her once over the initial shock. Then came Ross.**

" **I'm happy for you as long as you're happy Mon" His jaw clenched in concentration, until the reassurance of his sister's nod Ross didn't relax.**

 **Even through all the commotion, Jack and Judy made no movement, no reaction, at least one that no one could read. Monica told her friends about the scan, finding out and everything, Will helped with his side of the story too, but still nothing. Thinking it best to leave them for a while, Rachel, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler and Will moved over to apartment 20, Ross stayed as it was his family, he may have to diffuse a situation.**

 **Monica didn't quite know what to do or say, her stomach flipped, and her heart felt as though it was inbetween shattering and maybe finally being happy, it was all down to this moment.**

" **Mom? Dad?" She whispered desperation causing her voice to crack painfully. Judy lifts her head to see her daughter, still an unreadable emotion.**

" **Why Monica?" Judy asked simply. "Why him? You know it'll only end badly for you?" soon enough the woman's harsh words broke down Monica's walls, her eyes filling with tears quickly.  
"It won't Mom, I'll be a good mom I've always wanted children and now I will. You will have a grandchild" Monica tried to yell, every last thread of hope immediately snapping.**

" **No! You won't Monica, you think you will, but you'll realise just how hard it is. That man doesn't love you, he never has, and he never will. Now you're tied to him, it'll mess up that baby's life" The harsher the words got, the more Monica cried and begged for it to stop. "You know what, I give up. No matter what I told you, you were always disobedient and turned out like this. Good Luck."**

" **Fine! I'm done trying to live up to your expectations, I thought at least this time you'd be happy. I guess not" Monica started with a shout, which broke down so much that it ended with more of murmur**

 **With that Judy grabbed her purse, Jack silently following her, not daring to look up from the floor. Monica felt her mother's words cut into her over and over, repeating teasingly in her brain. Ross broke from his phase of utter shock at the increasing volume of his sister's cries, all she ever wanted was her mom, someone who looked out for her no matter what. All she got was another teacher looking down on her only ever pointing out mistakes or disagreeing with any choice she made.**

 **Sitting back in a chair, Monica's eyes fixed on her slightly visible bump slowly stroking shapes through the material of her sweater.**

" **I promise I'll try, I'll be a good Mom, I'll do whatever it takes." Her words gave her no confidence, everything inside seemed to have ceased up, no coherent thoughts fitting together**

"I-I don't…" Judy tried to think of an explanation, an excuse anything, nothing came.

Monica kept her eyes on her mother watching guilt contort with adoration on her face. Judy lifted a hand leaving it resting gently on Peytons back, the rise and fall with her even little snores soothing somehow. Stepping to the side to get a better look at her little face Judy's heart swelled to impossible amounts, her smile too big to hide, Monica even had to grin a little.

Bit by bit, Judy's eyes climbed up to meet Monica's both mother and daughter's eyesight blurred with tears, running wet tracks down either side of their faces. Judy timidly stepped closer wrapping her arms around her daughter's shoulders, careful of the baby, Monica instantly fell into her mother's body clinging onto her jacket, the held back tears seeping through the material.

"I'm so sorry. I won't ever be able to express how sorry, how much I regret what I said that day." Judy croaked out wiping away Monica's tears with the pads of her thumbs. "She's beautiful, identical to you." She whispered smiling, Monica grinned glancing at Chandler over her mother's shoulder. "Is Will here?" Judy asked looking around, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Um, mom." Monica stepped to the side heading back to Chandler aware of her mother's eyes watching her every move, sniffling back her tears she moved her eyes to Chandler then back to her mom. "There's something you need to know… Me and Will broke up, which ill explain later but anyways. Me and Chandler are kind of together now." Chandlers arm slipped around Monica's waist, their fingers twining together naturally.

For a minute or two it was quiet, in the time Monica turned into Chandler's side, he leant down pressing a kiss to the top of her head, squeezing her hand gently.

Judy looked between the two, witnessing two people evidently in love, smiles as big as the other, the way they look at each other, the way he so sweetly hugged her or kissed her forehead.

It was just right.

Judy cleared her throat quietly, catching the couple's attention, "Honey are you happy?" It wasn't really something she needed to be answered, worth the confirmation though.

Both Monica and Chandler chuckled, turning back to each other, "I'm the happiest woman alive Mom."

"I'm glad. Monica when you're ready do you think we could maybe, talk everything out?" Chandler moved over to Monica's left side, carefully wiggling his hands under Peytons body so he could take her for a while. Stretching out her aching arm, Monica grinned at her mom.

"Shall we go and talk after I've said hi to Dad?" Rather enthusiastically Judy nodded, smiling wider than before, Monica saw her father who has floated towards Rachels parents and hurried after him, leaving Chandler, Judy and the sleeping baby

"Chandler." Judy hesitated, Chandler looked up, his hand subconsciously rubbing Peytons back, "I just wanted to say thank you."  
His brow furrowed in confusion, Judy continued "I don't know what you've done but whatever it was, it worked, I don't think I've ever seen her this happy." Emotion got the best of Judy as she started to well up again.

Carefully Chandler stood to her side his free arm wrapped around her comfortingly, "Well I can't say it was without pain or suffering. We're here now though. I love them both so much. I'll look after them" He promises.

Judy stepped away from Chandler seeing Monica approach them again, relief and a new feeling of absolute admiration for her little girl swelling through her blood.

"You want to go in the kitchen, there's a table and coffee" She suggested.

"Sure" Judy agreed willingly.

Chandler held out Peyton to Monica slightly, "You or me?" he questioned, Monica took the baby knowing full well her mother will need the time. "I'll be with Joey and Pheebs, text me if you need anything." He flashed a lop-sided smile, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"I love you" Monica whispered kissing his lips gently, her one arm pulled him close by wrapping around his neck in a hug.

"I love you too" He replied stepping back, "I'll see you after Mrs Geller" he nodded in Judy's direction, turning away and scanning the room for his friends.

"C'mon" Monica started leading Judy to the door by the entrance and down a hall to the spacious kitchen, filled with party food, cake, and coffee cups. Whilst Monica took a seat at her table and adjusted Peyton, so her body was moulded against her chest, Judy poured out two cups of coffee adding one sugar to hers and milk to both. She set them on the table, Monica smiled gratefully, "Thankyou. Look, before we start, just know that I've had a tough time and it has not been easy whatsoever.

"Okay. I just want to start by saying I can't ever apologise enough for my behaviour that night, I think the shock, and knowing what that man was like got the better of me." Judy croaked. "I already know you're an amazing mother, you've always been amazing Monica. You might've thought that Ross was my favorite but many people said I babied him way too much. So with you I thought it would be better to step back." Dropping her head Judy sighed deeply, "I missed you"

Monica already had tears in her eyes, glancing down at Peyton, her eyes began to flicker open slowly, brilliant blue pools of life gleaming up into the world. "Do you want to hold your granddaughter?" Without looking up, Monica stands and passes over the baby. Judy's shaky hands bring her close to her chest, the baby smell overwhelming. Tears trickled down the old woman's cheeks, Monica smiled, wiping her own tears.

"She's So Beautiful, What's her name?"

"Peyton, she's one of the best things that ever happened to me mom."  
"That's beautiful isn't it, sweetie" Judy cooed tickling the baby's tummy.

"Though she didn't know that at first" Guiltily, Monica's body slumps down her shoulders drooping sadly. "I'll start with the Will thing. Well you were right, he didn't love me" At the same time Mother and daughter flickered their eyes up, sighing again balling her hands into a fist she continued, "He used to beat me mom, before and whilst I was pregnant. I was stuck in a bubble and didn't know where to go or what to do."

"I'll kill him" Judy cursed under her breath, anger evident on her face. "How did you get rid of him then?" she questioned.

Monica explained a detailed story of the argument with Chandler, the Will problem and how Ross and Joey got rid of him, reaching the point where she was crying trying to describe how lost and empty, she was without Chandler. The upsetting event of Peyton's birth caused Judy to become even guiltier and flustered with how her daughter had coped at all. When Monica eventually approached her and Chandler becoming official, a huge grin had taken over her face, just the thought of Chandler enough to make her ache with love.

Judy took Monica's hand in hers across the table "I'm so so sorry you had to go through that on your own" with no hesitation Monica shook her head.

"I wasn't alone, I might've caused myself to be on my own in my apartment. But none of my friends stopped trying. Peyton was such a fussy baby, only now has she started to calm down. Chandler always helped, in fact he's the only reason I kept on going. Him only." Grinning to the point of pain, Monica glanced up, Judy reflected her smile.

"I want to be in your life Monica, I want to be the mother I wasn't before, I want to be a grandma. I want to see you Chandler and all your friends at Thanksgiving and Christmas. I want my family back." Standing up Monica pulled her mom to her hugging her tightly.

Peyton squeaked disapprovingly, both adults giggling at her. "Me too. Hey sweetie, you want to go and see Chandler?" The baby's eyes light up, she seems a little young to know who people are but as she's with the 6 friends pretty much every day, any mention of their names causes her to bear her gums in a smile.

Walking closely together, they left the kitchen area and returned to the party, searching the room for any of their friends, though Monica tried to find Chandler specifically. He spotted them re-entering and started towards them,

"Hey. Everything good?" he asked taking Peyton in his arms and jostling her gaining some sort of squawk to emit from her.

"Everything's amazing" Monica smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist she buried her face int his chest, nothing felt more like home than this. Bending down Chandler met her lips in a sweet kiss, before hugging her impossibly closer.

"I love you" He whispered into her hair, feeling her smile against his chest he listened for her reply "I love you too"

Judy watched smiling goofily at her daughter, she'd never her seen her half as happy, this man was going to be the best person for Monica, that's all that mattered. Eventually they all departed around the room, swaying to the music, laughing and joking with each other.

This was family, it 's finally perfect.

* * *

 **I don't really like this Chapter, it's sort of rushed and there is probably mistakes, when I've got the time I think I'll rewrite this one! But you get the idea of where I was going with it. Please support this, follow and review, Thank you!**


	13. 13

Hey guys! I've finished my mock exams and I've been reading through this fic. I really am happy with how this story has gone! I've been inspired and I'm just wondering whether you guys would like another chapter? That's if you lot are still following this story!... thank you all so much for giving me the support on this!


End file.
